Surrogate
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tony is caught between a rock and hard place...and Gibbs is the Rock.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony DiNozzo entered the bull pen a lot more on edge than usual. Ziva recognized the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead and couldn't help but comment on his condition.

"You over the weather Tony?" She sat up from her desk and peered at him incredulously.

"It's under…and I'm fine." He snapped back.

She put her hands up in defense. "Easy killer, just asking."

"I think you are confusing who the killer is here Miss Mossad." He scoffed back, twisting the paper clip in his hands to shreds.

"Yeah well I'm not the one senselessly murdering office supplies." She motioned towards the paper clip, and he tossed it into the nearby trash can.

"It had a good life." Tony shot back once more, grabbing a nearby pen and tapping it on his desk. "The boss here yet?"

She peered around, and looked at him questioningly. "Of course he's here Tony, it's five after."

"Yeah, well, he's not at his desk." He stopped tapping the pen and used it to point across the room.

She opened her mouth wide. "Well then, that_ must_ mean he's late." She stood up. "Except for the fact that he's never late, and that you know better than anyone that he meets with the Director first thing on Mondays." She started towards his desk and leaned over him slightly.

"What is wrong?" She questioned, but was stopped short when Gibbs came strolling through.

"If you're sick go home DiNozzo." He set his coffee down and plopped down on his chair.

Tony shook his head. "Wouldn't think of it boss…I need to be here."

"Not if you're sick you don't." He motioned towards the exit.

"I can't." He said simply.

Gibbs stared back at him.

Tony stood up in response. "I am fine boss; you can even have Ducky check me out."

Gibbs pointed at him. "You're sweating like a pig."

McGee walked in and sat down. "He's right Tony, you look awful."

"Nobody asked you Probie."

Gibbs then got up and walked to stand in front of Tony. He looked him up and down. "Why is it so important that you're here _today_?"

Ziva took Gibbs presence as a cue to sit down and did so. McGee simply looked on curious.

"Cuz it's my job to be here."

Gibbs didn't buy it, but nodded his head in agreement. "Damn right it is…so why are we standing here talking, get to it." He pointed towards his computer and Tony sat down, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

Gibbs peered down at the trash can before proceeding to his desk. "And if you keep wasting office supplies, the next batch is coming out of your paycheck DiNozzo."

"Got it boss, won't happen again."

Ziva wasn't satisfied with Gibbs interrogation of Tony, and made a point to get more out of him later. She peered over at him periodically within the next hour and noticed he took out a small sheet of paper from his pocket, read it and put it back. Each time he did, he looked up at Gibbs with a concerned look. She made a mental note to ask him about him at lunch time.

---- ---

AN: Just a teaser, let me know what you think. You're never going to expect what's in store for this one….go ahead, try and guess :) … Thank you for reviewing. Hint: No, Tony is not sick, neither is Gibbs (sorry Aqua Mage) :).


	2. Chapter 2

AN: That teaser I wrote, teased me lol, I had to write another chapter soon. Enjoy.

--- ---

She sat up quickly and raced over to his desk, in enough time to grab his wrist before he put the paper back in his pocket.

Gibbs head shot up. "Quit playing around over there…we got a murder to solve."

Tony pulled his arm back and they tussled for a few seconds, just then Ziva fell off balance and fell over the corner of his desk onto the floor. "Ah." She let out as she grabbed her elbow on impact.

Tony slipped the paper in his pocket before going to her aide. McGee and Gibbs seemed to arrive faster than he did.

"What the hell was that about DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked, lifting Ziva off the ground and looking over her elbow.

"He is hiding something Gibbs." She pointed with her good arm at his pants.

"I am not boss, drop it Ziva…I mean it." He spoke with an angry tone and Gibbs didn't like it.

"Cool it DiNozzo." He put his hand up. "McGee…take Ziva to see Ducky."

"But Gibbs…" Ziva began but was cut short.

"Not butts, go now…." He shooed them towards the elevator and motioned to everyone in the office. "Nothing to see here." He then snapped his head back towards Tony who was giving Ziva a bona-fide death stare as she left. He grabbed his chin and brought his focus to back to Gibbs glare.

"What is going on with you Tony…and if you say nothing, so help me…"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing."

Gibbs started to become angrier. "You trying to test me?"

He stepped closer to Gibbs. "Is it working?"

"You bet it is. Now give me a reason."

"Back off boss, not today."

Gibbs sighed. "What the hell is today DiNozzo? You care to fill me in?"

"You don't want to know." He eased off a bit, but Gibbs closed the distance back by stepping towards him.

"Don't test me then back off Tony…don't you know you can't do that to a marine?"

"Boss listen, I don't want to hurt you."

Gibbs was confused but stood in front of him unshaken. "You can't hurt me DiNozzo."

"Don't be so sure." He started to breathe deep, and the two stood there inches from each others faces.

Gibbs then grabbed Tony's arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed his face onto the top of his desk. After gaining control of him, he reached his hand into Tony's pocket and pulled out what was inside. When he had what he wanted he released him. It was then a crowd started to form.

Tony regained his composure and straightened up his shirt. "Give it back boss...it doesn't concern you."

Gibbs considered returning it then stared at him intently. "Whatever the hell is on this paper has you on the brink of losing your job, not to mention your mind…if it doesn't concern me then I'm George Washington."

He began to open the sheet when Tony lunged at him, taking both of them to the ground. It wasn't long before Agents were able to separate them. Gibbs retained the paper.

As he gathered himself he watched Tony's facial expression change from anger to concern. "Boss please…" He held out his hand. "Give it back…I'll leave right now for good…just please give it back to me."

Gibbs looked at him, as a Father would his child. He wanted to respect his wishes, but he had to do what was best for him. No matter how Tony would react.

"Watch him." Gibbs pointed to the Agents to ensure Tony remained still. He slid open the sheet of paper and read it slowly. When he was through he paced over to Tony and motioned that the group disperse back to what they were doing.

Tony's head hung low and Gibbs swore he was fighting back tears.

"Tell me something DiNozzo...Tell me how an order for you to kill me, is none of my concern?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Glad I shocked you a bit. There will be more of those to come... dont worry... Thank you for reviewing:)

--- ---

Tony snatched the paper out of Gibbs hand. "Leave it alone boss."

"Do I look brain dead to you, or just stupid?" Gibbs replied.

Tony shook his head. "You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

Gibbs followed him behind his desk. "Tell me what's going on…who put you up to this?"

"What makes you think someone put me up to it?" Tony shot back, but felt pretty dumb for asking that, knowing full well that someone had.

"Tony…" Gibbs said flatly.

He peered around at all of the eyes focused on him around the office. "Can we go some where private?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah just as long as you don't plan on killing me there."

Tony scoffed slightly and proceeded towards the elevator and down to interrogation. All the while neither of them said a word. As the door closed behind them, it was only seconds before Gibbs stare burned a hole into Tony.

"Listen…"

"Oh I'm listening, and I'm sure all the viewers at home are too Tony…"

He smiled at his attempt to relate to him, and shook his head. "That sheet of paper was waiting for me when I walked into my apartment last night. I accidentally stepped on it when I came in…it says what it says…that's all I know."

"Were you planning on having Abby take a look at it?"

Tony put his arms up. "Naw I was just going to kill you and get this whole mess over with."

Gibbs didn't find his response amusing. "So you did then?"

"Was planning to at lunch, just had to get the nerve up."

"Well its lunch time…" Gibbs pointed towards the door. Tony started towards it but Gibbs stood in his way. "Why didn't you come to me with this?" His voice was shallow, and it came off like Gibbs was hurt that Tony had chosen not to tell him.

Tony sighed. "I know you'll find this hard to believe boss, but you're not the easiest to talk to…

"You're not my wife, you can't use that excuse." He shot back.

He sighed once more. "What would you have done? If you had to choose between killing me or they would kill your Father?"

"I would've talk to you about it…"

"Who you kidding boss? We both know you would've stewed over it forever, trying to think of a way out of it before you told me. So don't kid a kidder."

Gibbs shook his head. "You sure you're not my kid?"

Tony smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Cuz you sure as hell act like it…" Gibbs stepped aside and allowed Tony to reach for the handle. "We're gonna find a way out of this DiNozzo."

He looked at his watch. "Well we better in the next hour, cuz I really don't wanna have to take you out boss."

And with a swift smack to the back of the head, they were through the door and on their way to down to Abby's lab.

--- ---

"Hope your good ole boy comes through pops." He said with a wry smile.

The older man looked up. "Anthony never could do what he was told."

"Well you better hope for your sake, he's grown up some through the years."

--- ---


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator trip down to the lab was as dead silent as Tony could ever remember. Not even the occasional grunt, sigh or clearing of the throat. Gibbs gut was wrenching on the inside, but on the outside he expressed nothing but full composure and control. Tony's gut was also wrenching but he hadn't quite mastered Gibbs's skills at keeping a straight face. They exited the elevators simultaneously, though Tony did give Gibbs a few feet head start to lead the way. Abby twirled around in her chair to meet them, her mouth half full.

"Aww come on, it's lunch time." Gibbs stared back at her and she swallowed whatever she was chewing. "Uh oh, you look worried."

Tony snapped his head to stare at Gibbs face. He couldn't see any worry. _How could Abby read him like that?_ He thought.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked out, ignoring Abby's comment.

Tony reached in his back pocket and took out the sheet of paper. "Found this when I got to my apartment last night, its evidence."

She looked at him confused. "Didn't know we had a case."

Gibbs sighed taking the paper and handing it to her. "We do now."

"This means my Big Mac is gonna get cold isn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Tony reached for it and Gibbs smacked his hand. "Sorry boss."

Abby shrugged. "Think we need to you put you through rookie Agent class Tony; this hasn't been bagged, let alone tagged. Both of your guy's prints are on it."

"Well eliminate ours Abs; I want to know what else is on it." He was borderline rude and Abby knew something was up.

She nodded and opened the letter, reading it quickly. "What's today?" She posed an unexpected question.

"February 11th." Tony offered.

"Not good." She replied.

Gibbs sighed. "Abs…"

"That means this isn't an April fools joke." She motioned towards the paper in her hand.

"I'm afraid not Abs." Gibbs replied. "Listen, I know this was unexpected, but I need you to focus on getting us a lead."

She looked up at him then stood between Tony and Gibbs, placing her arms out.

"You'll have to get through me first Tony."

Tony smiled. "Abs, I'm not going to kill him."

"Yeah well, just letting you know that if you change your mind, you'll have to get past me. I may be small, but I'm feisty." She put her hands up in a boxing pose.

Gibbs grabbed her waist and moved her aside. "Abs, the paper."

She sighed. "Okay, but…"

"No butts…the paper." Gibbs pointed down at it.

"I'll get on it now…" She glared at Tony as an attempt at intimidation. "If there's anything here, you'll be the first to know."

Gibbs tapped Tony's shoulder for them to leave but Abby continued her glare as the two walked out. As the elevator doors closed, Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Is she really as feisty as she says boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "You have no idea."

--- ---

Ziva sat with her elbow buried in an ice pack when Gibbs and Tony entered the bull pen. She stood up quickly and Tony met her with an immediate apology.

"Sorry about that Ziva…" He pointed towards the clear bruise on her right elbow.

She looked him up and down and glared at Gibbs as he passed. "What is going on?"

Tony sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She shot back.

Gibbs punched at a few keys before he started barking out orders.

"Tim, I need you to compile a list of cases Tony and I worked before you and Kate were on the team, I want to you to find out if any of those detainees have been released within the last year." He stood up. "Ziva, work with Tony, get me a list of any acquaintances connected with Tony's Father that have had any workings in the DC area…"

"Are you going to tell us what this is about?"

He looked at the three of them. "Tony received a threatening letter last night, it gave him till 1:00 today to kill me, or they kill his Father."

McGee sighed. "Who are_ they_ boss?"

"I don't know McGee, maybe one the people on the list I just asked you to make?" He shot back with a glare.

Ziva snapped her head in Tony's direction. "He's not kidding."

"Does he look like he's kidding?"

Ziva nodded then went behind her desk. Tony then made his way over towards Gibbs.

"Boss, I know I probably don't have to tell you this, but we only got about 45 minutes, there's no way Abs is gonna get a match by then, let a lone give us enough time to run down any leads."

Gibbs looked back up at him. "Then what do you suggest we do DiNozzo?"

He shrugged. "You're making me call their bluff boss."

Gibbs stood up and looked him straight the eyes. "They want my body dropped off Tony…so that's just what we'll give them."

"I don't follow."

"They gotta have a way to ensure you keep your end. They'll contact you again, and you'll tell them the place…you call the shots."

Tony shot him a worried look.

"Have I ever let you down before Tony?"

Tony sighed. "You know, I haven't seen him in over ten years…funny how a crisis like this will be the reason we see each other."

"Let's just hope it's not a funeral that brings you two together."

--- ---

"Got the list boss."

Gibbs lifted up his watch. "Take it down to Abby, have her narrow her search to what you have…Ziva?" He looked over at the two huddled at her computer.

"Just a handful of names Gibbs."

"Down to Abby, we're running short on time here."

"On it." She replied, grabbing her list and handing to an awaiting McGee.

Tony sighed. "12:58 boss."

"Yeah thanks DiNozzo…" He replied, shifting his weight.

The next two minutes consisted of Tony staring at Gibbs, and Gibbs starting at Tony, until the silence was broken by a ringing phone. Tony reached for it.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Deadline past thirty seconds ago Anthony."

Tony pointed to notify Gibbs it was them.

"Yeah well, I was waiting for your call, thought we could meet some place."

Gibbs called McGee to have him trace the call as Tony continued.

"Oh sure, why don't we just sit down and have lunch while we're at it… looks like you lost your chance at ever reuniting with your Father. Be a pity, since he's the only parent you got left."

Tony took in a deep breath. "How can you be so sure I haven't killed him?"

"I'm looking at him right now…I'm flattered he's listening in."

Tony snapped his head towards Gibbs who removed his hand from covering the receiver.

"Why don't you just come kill me yourself?" Gibbs added.

"Now that wouldn't be as much fun now would it? Too bad he didn't hold up his end, as usual…would you like to say goodbye to your Father Tony?"

Tony listened to the shuffling on the other end and cringed at the sound of the familiar voice coming from the receiver.

"Anthony?"

He swallowed hard. "Dad…I…"

"It's alright…you must love this man very much?"

Tony peered over at Gibbs then looked towards the floor. "I do…"

"I don't blame you Anthony; I know I've been nothing more to you than a name on your birth certificate…"

He shook his head. "Not just your fault…I left."

"I just as well of held the door open for you…"

Tony slammed his fist on his desk. "God, Dad I'm sorry, I don't know what to do…guess I never did…"

The man placed the weapon on his forehead. "Goodbye Anthony, I'm sorry…for everything."

He held back a sob. "I'm sorry too…I let you down…"

Gibbs stood there dumbfounded, but was momentarily shaken as the sound of gun fire came through the line. He watched as the phone in Tony's hand fell to the ground, and his Senior Agent fall to his knees beside it.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs listened to the dial tone on the other end for a few seconds and began to register what had just happened. He set his receiver down and made his way beside Tony. He placed his hand under Tony's arm and lifted him up slowly.

"DiNozzo." He spoke simply, with no other purpose then to let his Agent know he was there.

He was practically dead weight as Gibbs attempted to set him down in his chair. As he did, Gibbs knelt down where Tony had previously been and looked up into his face. "DiNozzo." He said again, not having much of a vocabulary for these types of moments.

Tony's eyes were closed, and only a few tears had made their way out from under his eye lids. He fought frantically to wipe them away with his sleeve before they became ever more evident. He wasn't going to let Gibbs see him cry.

"I'm f-f-fine boss." He attempted to remain composed as he spoke, but his voice was shaky.

Gibbs put one hand on Tony's knee and the other on his shoulder. "DiNozzo." He said once more. "You're not fine."

He shook his head almost violently. "I'm fine."

"Listen to me…" He now placed both his hands on his shoulders. "Tony listen to me…"

He stood up quickly, shrugging Gibbs hands off his shoulders. "Listening to you was what got my Father killed…"

Just then McGee and Ziva entered the already, silent bull pen. "Gosh Tony, I was in on the call, I'm so sorry."

"Spare me Probie…and don't even attempt a sympathy look Ziva."

Gibbs then motioned for the two of them to back away, recognizing the look of anger in Tony's eyes.

"Why don't you sit down Tony?" Gibbs offered. "Take it all in, you're in shock."

He shook his head in disagreement. "I said I'm fine…"

Gibbs took a step towards him and Tony took a step back in response. "Leave me alone boss…I'm fine."

Gibbs insisted on closing the distance between them until they were standing inches from each others faces. Everyone expected another tussle like they had seen hours before, but the complete opposite happened. Within seconds Tony collapsed into Gibbs arms, half sobbing and half fighting his way out of the embrace. "It's not fair…"

Gibbs cradled Tony in his arms. "I know DiNozzo, believe me…I know." He spoke softly and eased him down to his chair, before once again kneeling in front of him. Tony rested his head on Gibbs shoulder, and he slowly wrapped his hand around the back of Tony's neck. "We're gonna get the bastard who did this."

The sobs emanating from Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was all but deafening to the surrounding agents. They were seeing a side of Tony no one thought existed. Ziva had seen that side of Gibbs, but even she was shocked to see Tony's reaction. McGee stood by dumbfounded, unsure of what would come next.

It was then, Tony's desk phone rang, and Gibbs nodded towards McGee to answer it. After a few moments, McGee tapped the phone on Gibbs back.

"Boss, it's them…they want to talk to Tony." He tried to whisper, but Tony's head shot up.

"Easy DiNozzo." Gibbs attempted to calm him as he took the phone out of McGee's hand and gave it to Tony. Gibbs motioned that McGee and Ziva get on the line as well.

"Go to hell." Tony began as he set the receiver to his ear. A few moments passed before he handed the phone back to Gibbs. Ziva and McGee were left speechless.

"What did he want Tony?" Gibbs asked, eyeing Ziva and McGee's reactions. Tony was silent. "What did he say Damnit?"

McGee was jolted out of his shock for a moment by the tone in Gibbs voice.

"Said…if uh…if uh…"

Gibbs then stood up slowly, pacing towards McGee. "What McGee?"

"Uh…um…"

Tony then got up from his chair and took in a deep breath. "That this time, it's you…or he takes us all out one by one."

McGee then looked at Tony as a request to let him finish. "Starting with Abby."


	6. Chapter 6

It was seconds before the three of them grabbed their weapons, and filed behind Gibbs as he raced down the stairwell and into Abby's lab. The four spread out to find no one.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Damn." Gibbs practically shouted as he turned towards McGee. "Did you get a trace on those calls?"

He slowly shook his head, but before he was done shaking Gibbs turned from him and kicked over a nearby stool. He reached for his phone violently as it rang, and yelled into the receiver. "Gibbs!" He took in a breath and after a few moments closed the phone.

"Let's go." He stormed out of the lab towards the elevator and pushed the button with more force then necessary.

The three exchanged glances and followed behind him. Neither of them wanted to open their mouths in fear of how Gibbs would react, but Anthony DiNozzo figured he had nothing to lose. "Where we headed boss?"

Gibbs turned towards him and Tony stepped back instinctively.

"Body was just dropped off."

McGee shrugged. "A dead one?"

Tony reached to smack his head but resisted. "Where boss?" he asked quickly, hoping Gibbs hadn't heard McGee's comment.

The doors opened and each of them filed in behind him. With his eyes straight forward, he answered. "Right outside our front doors." Before the elevator slid shut, you could hear the sound of a hand making contact with the back of a head.

--- ---

"McGee, photos…Ziva…I want the surveillance tapes, I wanna know who has come in out of this building all damn day…"

"On it." She replied quickly, turning to leave.

Gibbs then stopped Tony short of the building doors. "Tony, listen to me…this body is not just any body…"

He nodded. "I figured as much boss. It's not every day a body gets dropped off at our front door. It's my dad isn't it?"

Gibbs nodded. "I want you off this scene and back up in the office."

Tony was peering around the commotion and saw the body lying on the sidewalk.

"He's my Father." He said simply.

Gibbs stood to block his view. "I don't care if he's the President, I want you upstairs…trust me Tony."

At the word 'trust' his gut churned. He had trusted Gibbs before, and this is where it got him. How could he ever trust him like that again?

"You are _not_ my Father, you don't tell me what to do." He shot back, and almost threw his hand over his mouth, in shock that he had even said it.

"I may not be your Father, but I'm sure as hell your boss…and when I say I want you upstairs, you go upstairs."

Tony stepped away and threw his hands up. "Yeah, just call when I'm through being grounded pops." He said lethargically as he turned to leave.

Gibbs sighed as he watched him enter the elevator. He pondered his choice for a few more seconds before retreating to the scene.

"What do we got Duck?" He asked, slipping on his gloves.

The ME was not fully read in on the details of the last hour and looked up at him confused. "A dead body Jethro." He replied. "In front of our own bloody office…something you care to share?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I need a positive ID."

"I thought not." He replied. "Yes, well…" He slid his hand into the man's coat pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for in there." He handed it to him and continued to search the body.

"Damn." He said softly, and Ducky picked up on it.

"There _is_ something to share isn't there Jethro?"

"Just get the body to autopsy ASAP Duck." He placed the wallet in an evidence bag McGee was holding out.

It was then Ducky uttered something that caught Gibbs attention. He watched as he pulled out a Polaroid picture. "Dear Lord…Abigail…"

Gibbs stepped closer, and took it from his hand. His facial expression was covered in rage as he stared relentlessly at the photo. He handed it to McGee before storming back inside.

McGee slipped it into another evidence bag and turned around to find Ducky standing right beside him. "What is going on Timothy?" His tone was insistent and McGee stopped from bagging the picture for a moment.

"Some one has Abby…and it's the same people who killed him." He motioned towards the body.

"How are the two connected?"

He took in a breath. "That's Tony's Father."

Ducky followed his deep breath with his own. "You're not serious?"

"I'm afraid I am Ducky… they blackmailed Tony into either killing Gibbs or losing his Father…"

"And he chose the latter it seems…" He responded solemnly.

McGee nodded. "Now it's the boss, or Abby…and each one of us there after."

--- ---

Gibbs staggered into the bull pen, and both Tony and Ziva shoo up from their desks in response to his entrance.

"Tapes."

Ziva nodded. "They are ready for viewing, but with nothing in particular to look for…"

"How about someone taking Abby out of the damn building?" He shouted towards her.

She took in a breath, holding back any response she may have wanted to say. "I have checked the last hour and there is no sign of her leaving the building from the main entrance…but…" she hit a few buttons and pulled up the Labs emergency exit video.

The three watched the scene unfold before them as the men subdued her. They immediately gagged her and knocked her unconscious with the butt of a weapon. This caused Gibbs to hit his fist against the closest piece of furniture he could find.

"The alley?" Gibbs barked out.

"Nothing." She replied.

He snapped his head in her direction.

"But I'm on any available traffic or building cameras in the surrounding area…" she finished peering over at Tony.

Gibbs stared aimlessly at the screen when Tony stepped into his view. "We know they got her boss…let's find her."

He sighed. "Thinking of killing me again DiNozzo?"

He scoffed. "Boss, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

"Is that so?" Gibbs replied, causing Tony to regret his last phrase.

"I only meant that anyone can be taken by surprise if done correctly…"

Gibbs stared back at him.

"Let me rephrase that...I meant _almost _anyone…" He looked to Ziva to rescue him.

"Gibbs." She almost shouted. "Was there anything in the phone calls that would hint to their identity or connection with you?"

He sighed, taking his gaze away from Tony for the moment. "Pull up the transcript." He went around his desk. "Where are the lists you and McGee compiled of suspects?"

She looked down at the floor. "That's what Abby was working on before…" She didn't need to finish.

Just then McGee entered. "They are calling a temp to fill in for Abby from metro to process the evidence."

"That's fine McGee…right now; I need to know why the hell you couldn't trace those calls."

He sighed. "In English?"

"In English McGee." He replied, staring up at him.

"They were using a signal that scrambled the trace…made it impossible."

"I hate that word." Gibbs shot back and threw his hands up. "Alright, let's bring this all together…I want everything we got compiled in five minutes…"

Ziva and McGee sprang into action, while Tony approached Gibbs desk.

"What do you want me doing boss?"

He looked up. "Did I say you were through being grounded DiNozzo?"

He smiled slowly. "Boss, my Father was just killed by guys who want you dead…you need me on this."

"Since when do _you _tell me what I need?"

"Since your call, cost me my Father's life."

Gibbs stood up. "And just exactly what call would_ you_ have made DiNozzo?"

Tony thought for a few moments before responding. "Same call you did boss." The tension in that office could be cut with a knife and Tony knew it. "I just want to find Abby…and I want to help."

Gibbs nodded. "Then get on that transcript…see if anything rings a bell." He sat back down. "Three minutes." He stated, referring to his previous order that everything would be compiled in five.

The next three minutes consisted, of McGee racing over to Ziva's desk, Ziva to Tony's and Tony to McGee's. Gibbs watched it all unfold as he made a few necessary phone calls. The three minutes were over.

"I still have the compiled list of criminals that have gotten out within the last year." The names came up on the screen. "There's four total."

Tony pointed. "Remember that case boss? That guy hated you."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I'm flattered, but he hated you even more DiNozzo."

"I shot him in the leg." Tony offered. "I was aiming for his chest." He heard McGee snicker softly. "I was a Probie then." He elbowed McGee in the stomach and he practically doubled over, and as he did Gibbs head slapped him.

"Pull those two up…Steeples and Woodward."

The pictures came up on the screen.

"DiNozzo…didn't he say you didn't keep your end of the bargain _as usual_?"

He nodded. "Yes he did boss…where you going with this?"

"When you had to take a shot at him, you were supposed to be holding your position remember?"

"Do I remember?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I still black out occasionally from the head slap."

"He knew that from the trial…his lawyer tried to say your shooting was reckless. That's the bastard….he has Abby." He pointed to the screen. "Last known whereabouts McGee."

"He uh, missed his last parole meeting…but he filed for change of address when he got out." He punched a few keys on his key board. "Got it." He scribbled down a few lines while Ziva and Tony grabbed their bags. Gibbs slipped his weapon on his belt. "That's good work McGee…"

As they headed towards the elevator Gibbs pulled Tony aside quickly. "Tony…"

"I'll visit him when we get Abby back boss."

Within seconds, the elevator was descending and the only person on each of their minds was their very own eccentric forensic scientist.

--- ---

AN: Who here thinks its really going to be _that _easy? There will be no slash, or shipping here. And more Hurt/comfort is on its way at your requests. Thank you for reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Just a short update. More to come soon. Thank you for all your great reviews! Enjoy…

---- ----

For the first time in a long time, Gibbs driving didn't scare either of them one bit. They knew what was at stake, and somehow focusing on that made everything else non existent.

"DiNozzo with me." He motioned for Ziva and McGee to head towards the back and approached the front door moments later.

"In position boss." Came over the ear wig and within seconds Gibbs had stormed his way through the front door, DiNozzo following close behind.

"Clear."

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear."

Was not what Gibbs wanted to hear.

"Uh boss…" McGee pointed to a note pad lying on the kitchen table.

After Gibbs read it, he slipped his gun back into his holster and left through the front door.

"_Always one step behind eh Agent Gibbs? Well I hope for your team's sake, DiNozzo doesn't miss the shot meant for your chest and hits your leg." _

"How can he be that cocky?" McGee questioned, knowing full well no one in their right mind would take on Gibbs.

"Let's find the bastard and ask him Probie."

--- ---

The ride back to NCIS was quiet. They seemed to be one step closer to finding their suspect, but also one step behind. They knew they had to get ahead of him somehow, but how was another question all together.

"McGee…I want to know everything about Steeples from before he was a gleam in his Father's eye…Ziva, get a Bolo out on him and Woodward...DiNozzo, get down to the lab and start looking more closely at the footage we got from the abduction…"

And it seemed as though the tasks were being carried out before he even finished.

--- ---

"Bout time you woke up my dear." He lifted Abby's chin up slightly.

She shook her head as she looked up. "You know, for a guy taking on Gibbs, you're pretty scrawny." She tried to joke but he didn't find it very amusing, as he struck her across the face.

"Shut her up."

--- ---

As Tony played and replayed the tape, he tried desperately to block out the events of only hours ago. Every time he tried to concentrate harder he'd be jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of his Father's voice, or the firing of the gun that killed him. He took a seat to collect his thoughts and gazed over at a silly picture taken of him with the team a few months before at the NCIS award ceremony when he'd received the Agent of the Year award. He had never looked at it closely before, and noticed the expression on Gibbs face in the photo. It was one he'd never seen before…and Tony swore he almost looked…proud.

--- ---

"Duck." He entered through the autopsy doors and paced towards his friend.

"Jethro, any news on Abigail?" He questioned him quickly, placing down the instruments in his hand.

Gibbs simply shook his head in response.

"Then you are down here for the results on DiNozzo Senior, well, its fairly evident that…"

"They're gonna kill her Duck." He said simply, ignoring the Doctors previous statement. "If we don't find her soon, she's gonna by lying right there." He pointed to the empty table behind him. "And that table there for McGee…and that one there for Ziva…"

"That is unless…"

Gibbs took in a breath. "Tony kills me and delivers my body."

"Yes, but even then you can't be sure he'll return Abigail safely, let alone let Tony leave there unharmed."

"I know what this bastards capable of Duck, and I'll be damned if I let him hurt her anymore then he already has."

Ducky pointed up at him. "That's why I know you'll find her and bring her back Jethro…"

"How's that Duck?"

"That look in your eyes my boy, every time I've witnessed it, the only new body I get laying on my table is whoever you are after."

He looked down at Tony's father. "I wasn't after him." He replied simply, looking back up at his friend. "And now one of my Agents is without a Father because of me…and if we don't find Abby in time…." He shifted his weight and looked at the empty table.

"Then the new body you'll be getting…will be mine."

--- ---


	8. Chapter 8

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk and patiently awaited Gibbs arrival. All watching the tapes had done was allowed for more anger to well up inside him and he couldn't wait till he had the opportunity to release it. Until then he continued to destroy office supplies.

Ziva David had put out the BOLO like Gibbs asked then took to helping McGee; to keep herself busy. She hadn't known Abby long, but her sense of duty to protect made her even more driven than usual. She also sat at her desk and patiently awaited Gibbs arrival.

Timothy McGee seemed to be the only one out of the group who was keeping his whits about him. There was a job to be done, and that job was to get Abby back. And no emotion, feeling or challenge was going to stop him from doing just that. He loved her, and that meant more to him at this point then any badge he carried in his pocket. He also awaited Gibbs arrival, but was the least patient of them all.

"Got something boss." McGee shot up from his desk and motioned towards the plasma. A few photos and symbols appeared on the screen seconds later. "I spoke with a few of Steeples inmates, and he apparently held a huge grudge against the two of you…he spoke often of his plans to get you when he got out. He also seemed to be obsessed with the limp; our very own DiNozzo gave him. He got in multiple fights with inmates who even looked at him the wrong way."

"He is pretty scrawny…" Tony offered. "But he can fight."

Gibbs agreed with Tony but shook his head. "This is what you got McGee?"

"There's more boss…seems Ziva and I weren't the only ones looking through the database for guys who you and Tony put away…turns out the database was hacked a few months ago…searching for inmates and parolees as far back as your career started…" He motioned towards Gibbs. "Looks like he's been recruiting boss…for a long time."

"That would make sense, considering all the help he's had along the way…he would need a lot of man power, to drop off Tony's father, and abduct Abby within such a short period of time." Ziva added.

Gibbs shook his head. "You're telling me this bastard has been planning his pay back for four years?"

"Let's face it boss, you've pissed off a lot of people over the years." Tony offered, trying to ease the tension of the situation.

"Yeah, and you're bout to become one of them DiNozzo…McGee…"

"Compile a list of felons out on parole since the start of your career that are alive and working in the DC area? Already got it." He reached for a stapled packet and handed it to Gibbs. "I also went through and highlighted those I think have the least to lose boss."

Gibbs patted him on the arm. "That's good work McGee."

"I want to find her." He said simply.

"I know Tim…we all do." Gibbs replied, taking a seat behind his desk. He then looked towards Tony and Ziva.

"BOLO is out…and may I say something?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Shoot."

"That's just it Gibbs…shooting…do you think it's possible to…"

"Fake my death?" Gibbs finished her thought. "I've thought about that, but I get the feeling they will have some fail safes in place. He has already shown that he isn't stupid enough to fall for a trick like that."

Tony stepped in. "I have to agree with Ziva here boss…shocking I know, but she's right."

"What do you think I've spent the last hour doing DiNozzo? Do you think I sat around and twiddled my thumbs? No, I've gone over every possible way to fix this in order to get Abby back…and honestly; _faking_ my death isn't at the top of my list."

He finished his thought and the three of them stared at him questioningly.

"Boss you don't mean…" McGee began but couldn't finish.

"Unless someone here has something that will tell me where this bastard is holding Abby?" He stood up. "I didn't think so."

Tony was now in front of his desk. "We're not gonna let it come to that boss."

Gibbs came out and stood in the middle of the three of them. "I am _not _going to let her die."

He stared at each of them individually for a few seconds before going back behind his desk. No one said a word, until a familiar sound pulled them out of their trance.

"DiNozzo." He answered his phone and expressed that it was Steeples. "Hey, how's the leg?"

"You've figured out who I am…I'd like to say I'm impressed but I know you and Gibbs are good. Just not good enough to save your old man."

"You'll pay for that, I'm not worried." He replied. "But if you're thinking of hurting Abby, I'll be sure not to miss the next time I shoot you."

He laughed softly. "You're sounding more and more like Gibbs as you get older DiNozzo…but as long as I'm gonna talk to _him_, why don't you put him on the line too?"

Gibbs gave McGee a death stare insisting that he figure out a way to trace the call before he spoke into the receiver.

"Gibbs here."

"Good to hear your voice Agent Gibbs…how've you been?"

"Better than you will be if you hurt her."

"Aww come now Gibbs, you know me better than that."

"No actually I don't, but why don't you come down here to the office, and we'll get to know each other real well."

"I'm kinda busy, but can I get a rain check?"

"I can come to you." Gibbs offered. "And as soon as Abby is safe, you can do whatever the hell you want with me."

He sighed. "Oh Gibbs, I enjoy watching you suffer from a distance, all of us do."

"Well tell all of them, that if they harm her, there won't be an army large enough to stop me from killing every single last one of them."

"Oh they know the risks believe me…question is do you?" A few seconds of silence passed. "Now either DiNozzo brings me your body within the hour, or you can say so long to your precious forensic scientist."

"And just where do you want me to drop him off?" Tony asked, holding back the anger in his voice.

"I'll be in touch."

The phone went dead and the three of them stared quickly towards McGee. He worked frantically on his key board and took in a deep breath. "Sorry boss…"

"Damn." He slammed the phone down.

The three of them looked up at him. They wanted direction, they wanted an answer, and they wanted a solution. Gibbs responded by staring at Tony.

"Don't even think it boss…" he shook his head. "I can't."

Gibbs continued his stare.

"I won't." Tony said with insistence.

Ziva stepped in. "And I wont let him."

McGee got up. "Neither will I boss."

Gibbs put his arms out. "Then you guys must want the next time you see Abby to be down in autopsy."

Each of them shook their heads.

"Then either you deliver my body in an hour…or that's just where you will say your goodbyes."

"There's another way out of this boss." Tony replied. "There has to be."

"Well we got an hour DiNozzo." He stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"Where you going?" The three said in unison with a element of concern in their voice.

He smiled slowly. "Don't worry, I'm going down to Abby's lab…call me if you got something."

They stood there unsure of what to do next. Tony reached for the packet of names on Gibbs desk and pointed. "McGee, I don't care if you have to call the FBI for help…trace those damn calls…Ziva, you're with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Autopsy."

--- ---

Gibbs stood at the entrance of the lab to find a girl with black hair staring back towards him.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "I'm Amy." She put out her hand and Gibbs didn't take it. "Was just going to call you, you must have ESP or something."

"And you are?" He replied as he watched her put her hand back down.

"I'm from Metro, they just sent me here to process this evidence…I hear it's been a crazy day."

"You have no idea." He peered over her shoulder. "What do you got?"

"Well whoever they are, they weren't careful, they left oodles of trace evidence, from fingerprints to a background on the Polaroid."

He simply stared at her in return and she picked up on what he wanted. She pulled up the photo on the screen and zoomed in on the objects in the background. "Look familiar?"

But instead of an answer, all she got was his back facing her as he left the lab.

--- ---

Tony's cell phone rang as he about to exit the elevator.

"DiNozzo." He listened to Gibbs on the other end for a few moments and knew better than to interrupt. "On it boss."

Ziva looked over at him. "What are we on now?"

He shrugged. "He just said no one is to leave the building…the usual SOP for when someone's out to get us."

"Yes and…?"

"That's a good question…listen I want to you follow up on your solution to this mess with Ducky…I'm going after Gibbs." He sighed. "Not literally."

She shook her head. "Tony, Gibbs just said that no one is to leave the building."

"Yeah well, my gut is telling me something different…just talk to Ducky please?" He shooed her off the elevator.

"Fine but Tony…what about…"

"When the times right it will be right Ziva…my Dad's not going anywhere…but I am…so go." He motioned that she exit and she did.

"Fine, but when Gibbs see's you, it's gonna be your arm in a sling."

As the elevator doors closed he couldn't help but sigh. "Butt Ziva…butt in a sling…"

--- ---

"Probie…" Tony barked, as he approached his desk.

"I don't have anything yet Tony, and yes I am working as fast as I can, and yes I have called in some help…"

"I have no doubt you are doing all of those things Probie, I just need you to do one more thing for me and I need you to do it now…"

"But our first priority is finding Abby, and this is the best lead we have…"

Tony put his hand up to quiet him. "McGee listen, the boss just called and gave the SOP of no one leaves the building yada yada…and my guts telling me he's running down a lead on his own…I need you to GPS his phone."

"But if Gibbs said no one leaves the building then…" He pointed towards Tony.

"What? Are you and Ziva dating, cuz I swear you two are like mimicking each other…listen, saving the boss means more than getting reprimanded by him for disobeying orders." He thought for a second. "Then again, maybe not…but just get me the coordinates McGee."

As it came up on his screen, the two stared at each other for a few seconds.

When Tony turned to leave, McGee grabbed his arm.

"But Tony, what if you're not back before they call?"

He patted McGee on the shoulder. "Then do what a good agent should do Probie…"

"Improvise?"

Tony nodded. "Improvise."

He shook his head. "Maybe I should go after Gibbs?"

"I need you working that trace, and I didn't get an A in nerd school…so that just leaves you."

"Yeah thanks Tony, but if you don't answer, they could kill her and…"

"Listen, the more time I stand here and argue with you, the less time I have to get back in time…so get to work. I'll call you when I figure out what's going on."

McGee nodded and turned back towards his computer. It was then Tony yelled at him from the elevator.

"And McGee…"

He nodded. "No one leaves the building…got it boss…"

--- ---

The next thirty two minutes, and fifteen seconds went by slower than any incriminate of time McGee had ever experienced. He looked over at Ziva and Ducky as the clock hit twelve and Tony's desk phone rang.

"Perhaps I should answer McGee?" Ziva offered.

Ducky stepped in front of her. "I am better with my words Ziva…I will answer."

McGee shook his head. "No, Tony put me in charge of answering, so I'm answering." He took in a deep breath. "Hello."

"Where's Agent DiNozzo?"

"He uh, he's…"

Just then, Tony ran in and took the phone from his hand. "Right here Steeples…"

"I was worried there for a second DiNozzo…how nice of you to make it on time…did you take care of what you needed to take care of?"

"I did…now where am I dropping the body?"

He laughed softly. "You don't really think I believe you killed him do you?"

"Guess the only way you'll know for sure is if you tell me where to take him."

"Please, I may be cheap, but I'm not easy…you shouldn't have tried to trick me like this…"

McGee started to flail his arms indicating that he had opened a trace on the call.

"You cant kid a kidder Steeples…with Gibbs out of the picture it's my team, and I'm not about to let you hurt them…so give me a damn address and let Abby go."

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to stall me DiNozzo?"

It was then a shot rang out causing both Ziva and Tony to distance the receiver from their ears.

"Good luck keeping the rest of your team safe Agent DiNozzo…but most of all, good lucking living up to Jethro Gibb's legacy…"

As the line went dead, the only man able to speak was Donald Mallard.

"What have you done Anthony?"

---


	9. Chapter 9

He opened his mouth but no words managed their way out. It was then he came face to face with Timothy McGee.

"You…how…did they just?" He struggled to form a complete phrase, but he wasn't the only one.

"I…McGee…I'm…I don't know." Tony mirrored his friends shock.

Donald Mallard decided to bring the four of them together. "Come Ziva." He motioned that they form a small circle, and placed his arms around both Ziva and Tony. "Anthony…listen to me." He made eye contact with him, and took in a breath. "I know you're in shock, we all are…but stay with me. Where is Gibbs?"

"He... made… me." He replied slowly. "He made me."

Ducky shook his head. "Made you what my boy?" But even after the last word of the question left his mouth, he knew what Gibbs had made him do. He then removed his arm from around Tony's waist and took a step back. "Please tell me you didn't?"

He watched his friend move away. "It was either I watch him do it, or do it myself…"

Ziva stepped closer to him. "Where is the body?"

McGee shook his head and interjected. "You didn't kill the boss, you couldn't."

"His basement." Tony replied, taking in a long labored breath. "You didn't see him Probie…they had been in his basement with Abby, they left him a video of them with her…he was playing it over and over…"

McGee stood in front of him, his eyes now welling up with tears. "Steeples lied all along; she never had a chance did she?"

Tony placed his hand on McGee's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm so sorry man."

He turned away from him, but only to turn back quickly catching Tony square in the face with his fist. Tony steadied himself on the nearby filing cabinet and peered back towards him. "Hit me again." And McGee did just that, this time sending Tony to the floor. It was then Tony lifted himself up and drew his weapon.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, reaching for hers as well.

He tossed his weapon at McGee. "You want to blame me Probie, then do it."

McGee stared at the weapon in his hands and struggled to wipe the tears that now blurred his vision. "Do it!" Tony yelled putting his arms out. "Put me out of my misery Probie."

It was then, Ducky stepped in between the two of them. "Stop this." He swiftly grabbed the weapon from McGee's hand and tossed it into the closest desk drawer; he then motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. "We cannot let this man have any more control over us, then he's already gotten, now please, get a hold of yourselves…for heavens sake…we've just lost Abigail."

At the sound of Abby's name, both Tony and McGee nodded apologies towards each other. Ziva holstered her weapon and watched as the two friends closed the distance between them and uncharacteristically embraced. She watched Tony pull McGee in tight and speak a few reassuring words before releasing him. Ducky wrapped his arm around Ziva as he struggled to find some comfort; his gaze finding its way to the empty desk across from him. Ziva and McGee then stood solemnly for a few moments as they looked to Tony for direction.

But before he could give any his phone rang and within a few moments he closed it slowly. "Another body was just dropped off outside…"

--- ---


	10. Chapter 10

----_Flashbacks are in italics_---

_Tony put his hands up. "Boss you can't know for sure that he'll let her go; even if you do this…we gotta find him first."_

"_And how do you suggest we do that DiNozzo?" _

"_Same way we always do, find a lead, follow it, get the guy." _

"_This isn't an episode of Magnum, P.I. Tony; this is real life we're talking about here." _

_He shook his head. "I know what we're talking about here." He gestured towards the gun in his hands. "This is about as real as it gets…now please, give me the gun boss…" _

---- ---

Present - NCIS HQ

--- ---

McGee shook his head. "I can't go out there…"

Tony walked in front of him. "We're going out there together Probie…"

"Tony I cant."

"McGee, listen to me, you can choose to see her now or later, either way you're gonna have to face that fear…you faced it with Kate…you can face it again."

He ran his hand over his face. "I can't."

He placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Alright McGee, you can stay here…we'll take it." He took in a breath and looked at his other two friends. "Let's go."

Ziva stopped at her desk to grab her pack and followed behind Ducky and Tony quickly; leaving McGee in Tony's desk chair, his face buried in his hands.

--- ---

"_You kill me DiNozzo, or I'll take the liberty…"_

_Tony only stared back at him. _

"_If you don't, they'll kill Abby, is that what you want?" _

"_Of course not boss…" _

"_Then suck it up, and do what you're told." _

_Tony cringed at the sound of that phrase, one he'd heard often growing up with his own Father. "I never could do what I was told." _

"_Fine." Gibbs lifted his weapon towards his temple. "Then turn around." _

_Tony removed his weapon from his holster and aimed it towards him. "Boss don't." And before he or Gibbs knew what happened, he fired his weapon. _

--- ---

Donald Mallard was sick to his stomach as he approached the front doors. Anthony DiNozzo wished Gibbs was telling him to go back upstairs like he had at the last scene. And Ziva David was restraining all her anger for the moment they got the man behind this.

Tony motioned for Ziva to get statements and took the job of taking photos on himself. He asked that Ducky wait a few moments so he could shoot a few more shots. It felt like every shot the camera took, he fought back the urge to scream out "This isn't fair." He stood by and watched Ducky turn her over, only to snap his head away and close his eyes, unprepared for what he was about to see.

--- ---

_He knelt beside the body and took in a deep breath. "Sorry boss…you made me do it..." He stood up and paced around the boat a few times to gather his thoughts, before he glanced at his watch and ran up the stairs and out of the house. _

--- ---

"Dear Lord…" the older man spoke softly to himself. "Tell me this isn't true Anthony?" He looked up at the younger man, and noticed he was turned away. "Anthony?" He shouted towards him and watched him open his eyes.

"I've already seen one team member shot in the head Ducky, didn't think I'd be lucky enough to see another one…"

The older man's head hung low as he peered down at the body that was now almost unrecognizable, and it wasn't more than a few seconds before his shoulders began to shake and he outwardly wept. Tony knelt beside him, and slipped his arm around his shoulder. "It's okay Ducky."

He shook his head vigorously. "This is NOT okay Anthony…you killing Gibbs is NOT okay…this…" He looked down at her body and sighed. "This is not okay."

He nodded and took in a short breath. "I know." He felt a hand fall on his left shoulder and looked behind him to see Ziva looking deep into his eyes. "I did this."

"You did not Tony, but don't think for one second, that we will not get the bastard who did."

He looked back down at the body and felt Ducky's arm on his back and joined his colleague in his tears.

--- ---

Timothy McGee was left alone to simply and regrettably remember her. He remembered their first official date, and the awkwardness of working with her at first. He remembered her uncanny gift to brighten any situation, but let a tear fall as he remembered that not even she could brighten the place he was in right now.

--- ---

"Ziva listen, I'm gonna take a team, and get the boss…please, make sure the Probie is holding up alright, and I still don't want anyone to leave the building, including Ducky."

She shook her head. "But Tony, getting his body, that will hard for you yes? Perhaps I should come along?"

"The hardest part was shooting him Ziva, getting the body can't be any harder than that." He sighed. "I need you take care of things here…I'll be back soon."

She nodded in agreement with him and turned towards the doors.

"And Ziva, tell McGee we're gonna get him."

--- ---

Tony paced down the basement steps to find the body just where he'd left it.

"You know DiNozzo; remind me to take you to the range when this is all over." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Then again, hitting me over the head was effective."

"I learned from the best boss…" his gaze shifted to the floor.

Gibbs looked up at him. "Did you arrange the drop?"

"Sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?" He took a step closer to him. "What happened?"

Tony still hadn't taken his eyes off the floor. "Abby…" Was all he had to say before Gibbs grabbed the nearest two by four and slammed it against the side of his boat. He closed his eyes as he listened to tools hitting the floor and glass breaking; it was a few minutes before the rampage came to an end. He opened his eyes slowly, to be met face to face with a look in Gibbs eyes that he'd never seen before.

"I want him Tony…"

--- ---


	11. Chapter 11

Donald Mallard sat at his desk and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The last time he had done so was when his dear Caitlin occupied one of his tables. He had shared that glass with Jethro, but he again realized that soon another table would be occupied by a man he loved dearly. He poured a small amount in, took it down, and poured himself another, then another. Every time he stood up to begin the prelimary autopsy he sat back down and poured himself another, then another and another…

--- ---

McGee sat as his desk and followed Tony's example of destroying office supplies as he awaited his arrival. Ziva was keeping a close eye on him and let her own mind wander to what Tony must be going through at Gibbs's home.

--- ---

"You sure we can't let them in on this boss?"

He shook his head. "It's the only way to keep them safe Tony, I'll be damned if I lose someone else to this bastard."

"Okay," He sighed. "Boss listen…"

He put his hand up. "Unless you're gonna tell me a plan on how to get Steeples crew, I don't want to hear it."

"But…" He resisted the urge to continue and peered into Gibb's eyes. He realized now was not the time to offer sympathy. "We don't have a lot of time; Ziva will be calling any minute now to check up on me."

"Yeah, it's like you two are married, the way she keeps tabs on you…listen, call her before she calls you, tell her you're waiting for the team, and to have McGee give you the address on the trace."

"She'll think I'm going after him myself…and she won't let that happen without a fight boss."

He sighed. "I don't give a damn what fight she gives you…you're the senior agent, make sure she does what she's told."

Tony hadn't been yelled at like that, since Gibbs wanted Ari in a body bag. He nodded and flipped open his phone. "Yeah Ziva, it's me."

She sat up at her desk. "Tony…how are you?"

He smiled at her uncharacteristic concern, but it changed to a frown the moment he made eye contact with Gibbs. "I'm still waiting on the team, listen have the Probie give me the address on that trace he pulled…"

She shook her head. "You're not going after him alone Tony."

"Ziva, let's be clear who the Senior agent is here…I need you to get the address from McGee, and I will call with further instructions."

"Tony…I…"

"Officer David…are we clear?"

"Crystal boss." She clenched her teeth. "But it might take me some time to get it from McGee; he's been staring at the same spot for the last twenty minutes."

He sighed. "I understand, just call me when you have it."

"Tony wait…you did not answer me, how are you?"

He smiled softly. "I'm alive." He replied and took a few steps away from Gibbs. "After you get the address, I need you to check on Ducky. Sometimes that stiff upper lip thing can do the man more harm than good."

"On it." She replied quickly. "I will call you when I have it."

Tony closed his phone and turned around to find Gibbs inches from him. "I just wanted to make sure all the bases were covered…I know it's now what you asked me to say, but Ducky he…well you know …"

"You'll make yourself into a team leader yet DiNozzo."

"You really mean that boss?"

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Thanks." He said simply. "Have a hell of a teacher."

Gibbs shook his head. "Yeah, that got your Dad and Abby killed? One hell of a teacher." He turned around and started to pick up the remains of his recent outburst. Tony knelt down and started to help.

"You told me yourself, that a teacher is only as good as his finest student…so it's just as much my fault boss."

"What? You remember every word that comes out of my mouth DiNozzo?"

He shrugged. "Only the nice stuff…"

"Must be a short list."

"That's not true boss…over the last four years…I've almost filled a whole page."

They shared a short laugh, before Gibbs picked up a familiar tool. One that reminded him of the night he and Abby had shared in that basement only months before. He let his back lean against the boat and slid down to the floor, as he gripped it in his hand. "You know DiNozzo, today, when I watched that video, I was _scared_." He took in a breath. "And believe it or not, I'm not an easy man to scare…" He watched as Tony resisted the urge to respond and he continued. "I was scared to lose her, and now I have."

Tony leaned his back against the boat and slid down beside him. "She really loved you boss."

"Not as much as I loved her Tony." He tossed the hammer a few feet away from them. "But that doesn't matter now, no matter how much you love someone, it doesn't bring them back."

Tony sighed and wasn't sure what words to speak, a predicament he didn't often find himself in. He loved the man sitting beside him, but knew he wasn't the kind of guy you have heart to heart talks with. So he decided to say nothing, and for once in his life, he simply listened.

"Even killing him won't bring her back." He clenched his fists. "But it will sure as hell feel good."

Tony patted the saw dust off his hands, and sighed. "Like my dad used to say…revenge is profitable."

Gibbs nodded. "Smart man." He reached over, gripped the same tool in hand and repeated himself. "Smart man."

--- ---

"McGee…" Ziva invaded the space he had been staring into and looked into his eyes. "I need you to focus for a second; I need the address you got when you traced the last call."

He met her eyes and nodded, as he opened his desk drawer and grabbed his weapon. "We're going to get him."

She shook her head. "I just need to give it to Tony…"

He looked up at her. "Uh, I might be out of it. But I'm not letting_ him_ get the satisfaction of killing this guy."

"McGee, he was clear that he would call us later with instructions, now please, the address?"

He stood up slowly. "No." He looked down at his computer. "If he wants it, we're meeting him there."

"McGee." She stood in front of him now. "Tony made it clear, we were not to leave the building, and so until he says otherwise, we will stay here."

He sighed and took a step back. "Maybe you misunderstood my English, I said, no."

She was taken aback by his tone, but knew that Abby's death had shaken him up more than just a little. She tried to be cautious with her next choice of words.

"Abby would not want us to be in harms way, this man has shown he is very smart and very well prepared. If we act rashly, it could mean another one of us losing our lives. Now would she want that Tim?"

He nodded. "She wouldn't….but I can't sit by and let Tony get the revenge we all deserve to have a part in."

"I agree with you McGee, but right now, we are down a leader, and Tony has taken his place. And if we don't follow _our_ leader, what kind of team can we be?"

He grabbed a pen and wrote down the address. "We're not a team any more Ziva….not anymore." He left the bull pen and headed towards the elevator. He needed comfort and hoped the place he was headed would give him some.

--- ---

After Ziva phoned Tony, she made sure to follow up on her order to check on Ducky. When she entered autopsy she found him slouched over a glass, and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey beside him. "Doctor?" She spoke softly as she approached. He turned around to meet her.

"Well hello there my dear." He slurred his way through the phrase. "Care for a drink?" He slapped his forehead with his hand. "What am I thinking…you're on duty, you cannot take part in such festivities."

"Are you alright Doctor?"

"For heavens sake Ziva…call me Ducky…everyone else does…did…" he corrected himself. "What can I do ya for?" As he got up, he stumbled slowly and grabbed a hold of her for balance. "Oh, seems I might've had one too many sips…I am quite embarrassed." He steadied himself and stood up straight. "But more sad than embarrassed, if I do say so myself." He put one foot in front of the other slowly and paced towards the second table. "Are you here to see Abigail? If so, there isn't much to see…her precious smile, her kind eyes, they're no longer in existence…" He pointed to the empty table. "Then again, perhaps you're here to see Jethro…well he hasn't arrived yet…I trust he'll be here shortly."

She hadn't managed to get a word in edge wise, as she listened to him ramble on. She opened her mouth for another attempt but was cut short.

"What has happened today my dear? I feel as though I've missed something….being down here with the dead, I usually miss most of the story…but Jethro…oh Jethro…he always comes down, fills me in, as it were….but now, there's no one left…Abby would fill in the missing pieces…she would bring it all together…and me, I'd chip in my two cents, and voila, we'd solve the case…the very essence of teamwork…but now, oh no, now, we aren't much of a team at all…"

"Doctor!" Ziva almost shouted as she stepped closer to him. "Please, try and calm yourself…you are, how do you say? Pipsy?"

He looked towards her confused. "Tipsy perhaps? I really must have you over for dinner…tutor you some…I am a great teacher…well I used to be…I fear these losses have already caused me to lose sight of what I do this for…Now I don't doubt for a second that Anthony, and Timothy, and You will avenge their deaths…but no matter… it will not bring them back…" He took in a breath as he fought back a short sob. "No my dear, nothing will bring them back."

--- ---

"There." Gibbs pointed. "Got a box of extra magazine clips, grab 'em would you?"

Tony stepped around some of the broken glass . "Got 'em."

The two stood in the basement for a few moments in silence.

"Ready to get him Tony?"

He re-holstered his weapon. "Do you even have to ask?"

--- ---

Timothy McGee stood in the elevator for almost ten minutes before he gathered up enough nerve to hit the floor that would take him to his destination. His stomach turned as he stepped off and headed into the place that had once given him butterflies. As he stepped in, he took a deep breath and before he knew what was happening, the room started to spin and the floor began to close in on him. "Abby?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir? Are you okay? Sir?" She bent down and moved his shoulder a bit. "Sir?"

She stood up and raced over to the phone, but as she picked it up, she noticed him starting to come around. "Are you alright?"

McGee shook his head and opened his eyes wide. "Abby?"

"No sir, I'm Miss Scuito's replacement, I was called in from Metro earlier today…are you okay?"

He took in deep breath and looked around the lab for a moment. "No…" He said simply, as he tried to gather his thoughts. "And I'm pretty sure I won't be for a long, long time."

She watched as a look of determination covered his face. He had already left the lab before she even had a chance to put her hand out and help him up…

--- ---

Ziva David entered the empty bull pen, and her gut started to churn. She reached for her phone to call McGee but there was no answer; she tried again, and still nothing. She knew he couldn't be in autopsy since she'd just come from there, so there was only one alternative.

When she reached the lab, she watched Amy turn towards her quickly.

"Officer David." She reached out her hand and Amy shook it.

"Amy Sandoval.

Ziva peered around the lab and sighed before nodding a goodbye and turning to leave.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I was yes, but he's not here…"

"Would he happen to be a tall white guy with a baby face?"

She nodded. "Yes, he would be… how long ago was he here?"

"Hmm, maybe ten minutes…he fainted right where you stand, but he got up with this crazy look in his eye…"

And without a thank you, Ziva turned to leave in the same fashion McGee had before.

"I'm beginning to think, maybe it's me?" She said to herself as she headed back towards her computer.

--- ---

Ziva David slipped her weapon onto her belt and flipped open her phone simultaneously. "Does no one answer their phone?!" She practically threw it down as she took in a deep breath. "Tony, it's me, call me back ASAP." She closed her phone and picked up her back pack. "If you want something done right, Ziva David, you must do it yourself." She slipped the address into her back pocket and left.

--- ---

Donald Mallard turned towards the autopsy entrance to see Jimmy Palmer making his way inside. "Afternoon Doctor…heard we've had a crazy morning."

He nodded. "Nothing short of hell my boy…" he tossed a pill into his mouth and followed up with some water. "And I have a headache like I only had once before…I was just turning 18 and it was my first birthday away from home…a few of my cricket teammates suggested we go out to this quaint little bar on the outer edge of campus…and let me tell you, scotch on the rocks is a drink that till this day gives me a headache at the slightest whiff of it…"

"Doctor…" he interrupted mid sentence, which was something he would rarely do. In fact, he wasn't sure if he ever had before this moment. "I heard Abby…well…is it really true?"

He ignored the interruption and sighed. "See for yourself. I have not quite gotten up the nerve just yet…"

Palmer watched as Ducky turned his head in the opposite direction. He removed the sheet slowly and fought hard to keep himself composed. He cocked his head sideways and took in a deep breath. "Uh…Doctor…?"

--- ---

The drive to their destination was deathly quiet. Gibbs hadn't remembered when Tony had been so silent, but also knew that nothing he said would make what they were about to do, any easier. They knew they'd be up against more men than they had the fire power to defeat…but as far as they were concerned, they were the reason for this mess, and concluded they had nothing left to lose.

"DiNozzo, listen…"

"Don't give me the sappy…if something happens to me line…I'm just gonna stick to my Jack Bauer complex."

Gibbs shook his head and gave him a short smile. "Is that right?"

"Heck yes…except I'm much better looking."

With a quick head slap Gibbs brought Tony back into reality. "Listen, preserve your ammo, make all your shots kill shots, you don't want any of 'em catching you by surprise, got me?"

Tony nodded. "Got it."

"Alright." He sighed and removed his weapon from his holster. "On my mark."

As the two knelt down, both their heads shot up as they saw a blue sedan crash through the gates. They listened to the gun fire emanate from the drivers side window and watched the bodies begin to fall. "McGee..." Gibbs shouted as he pointed in the direction he wanted Tony to go. But before Tony could move the two of them listened as the gun fire came to a stop, and a familiar frame was pulled out of the car, and onto the ground, motionless.

"No…" Gibbs said softly and hung his head low.

"Probie…" Tony took in a short breath and looked at Gibbs for direction.

But none came.

--- ---


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs was able to grab Tony's arm before he raced down the hill.

"Tony!" He tried to pull him down towards the ground and was catching resistance. "We can't take them now; they're ready for it…"

"Gotta get McGee boss…" he started to breathe heavily.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulders and forced eye contact. "Then you die too."

He began to shake his head but when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

"Call Ziva, if my gut is right, she's on her way here too…have her call in back up. This just went to a whole new level."

Tony only stared straight ahead.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs practically shouted. "You with me?"

It was a few seconds before Tony snapped back into reality. "On it." He reached for his phone and noticed the missed phone calls. "Boss…I got like ten missed calls from Ducky."

Gibbs reached for his own phone. "Me too…I'll call him…call Ziva now, I don't want her ending up like…" he stopped himself and took in a breath. "Make the call DiNozzo."

With a nod, he did just that. After a few minutes he turned to find Gibbs back turned to him and his head looking up towards the sky.

"Ziva is coordinating the back up boss…" But he noticed that Gibbs wasn't responding. "Boss?" He reached to tap his shoulder. "Gibbs?" He turned to face him with glossy eyes and a wry smile. "What could you possibly be smiling about?"

"The body in the morgue, it's not Abby."

"They're sure?"

"It's Ducky…he's sure. Palmer noticed one of her tattoos was missing…and they ran with it." He rubbed his temples. "That bastard still has her."

Just then Tony's phone rang and he reached for it quickly. "DiNozzo…okay, Ziva, we're heading there now…" Gibbs then motioned for him to hand over the phone.

"Ziva, we're gonna need blue prints...and… okay…we're five minutes out." He closed it and tossed it back at Tony.

"Why'd you stop your orders boss?"

"Cuz DiNozzo, she'd already done what I was about to ask…"

The drive to the coordinating area was relatively silent, except for the deep sighs that emanated from Anthony DiNozzo. Gibbs managed to offer a few words of comfort amidst his frantic driving.

"We'll get him."

He didn't respond and only took in another deep sigh. When they reached their destination, it was only seconds before Gibbs made his presence known.

"Alright listen up, we got at least fifteen ex cons who are on a revenge mission against myself and Agent DiNozzo, they've already proven they will kill and have already done so twice today…we have sufficient evidence that they are in that compound…" he stopped for a moment. "We have one confirmed agent down and another that is being held hostage. We are unclear at this time whether either are still alive…we must proceed on the knowledge that they are, and move forward on that presumption." He was handed the blue prints moments later. "We're gonna get him, and this is how we're going to do it..."

--- ---

"Tony…" Ziva began as she approached him from behind. "We have a few minutes before we move in, thought you might want to…"

"Talk?" he finished her sentence. "Sorry to disappoint you Ziva, but I'm not in much of a talking mood." He started to walk past her, but she softly reached for his hand.

"When you are…I am here."

He nodded his thanks. "Come on; time to catch ourselves some revenge…"

When they saw Gibbs barking out orders, a sense of calmness came over them. Somehow watching him in action reassured them, that everything would be okay in the end.

"DiNozzo, man your team…David, you're with me."

The assault that was mounted took only minutes. It wasn't long before Tony's team cleared the rear of the compound and rendezvoused with Gibbs near the front gate. Tony's running came to a halt as he saw Gibbs knelt over a familiar body. He stood up slowly as he approached and motioned that Tony step a few feet away. "What do we have DiNozzo?"

"Boss…that's McGee, is he?"

"What do we have?!" He said in a firm tone, and continued to walk Tony away from the body.

"Uh…we uh…most of 'em were taken out, they're all accounted for except…"

"Steeples and Abby." Gibbs finished and watched Tony nod in agreement. He then moved aside and allowed him to have full view of the body.

"He's dead isn't he boss?"

Gibbs only nodded.

"I shouldn't have left him behind, I should've known he wasn't stable…you, you didn't see him…he wasn't himself…"

"He made a choice Tony…the same choice you and I were willing to make. He had to know what he'd be up against."

Tony stormed a few feet away. "I feel like we're losing this battle boss…"

Gibbs shook his head and peered back towards McGee's body.

"The hell we are DiNozzo, the hell we are."


	14. Chapter 14

Ducky was placing his scotch bottle back into the cabinet when they laid his body on the table. Despite how badly he may have wanted to finish the bottle, he knew he had to be of sound mind, if anyone was going to get through this.

"Set out what we'll need Mr. Palmer," he took a few steps towards the black bag. "I realize it is cut and dry, but we must…"

"Do what you have to do." Gibbs finished as he entered through the autopsy doors.

"Yes, quite true Jethro." He turned to face him, his eyes clearly watered with tears. "And you'll do what you have to do, I'd imagine?"

He nodded and paced towards the body, but not the one Ducky expected him to.

"She was reported missing two days ago, Amy was able to confirm her identity an hour ago. It appears, she was just a victim of resembling our Abigail, and this man abducted her."

"He's been planning this a long time." Gibbs added as he moved his eyes from her body to the other behind him.

"You'll see to it, Timothy didn't die in vain, wont you Jethro?"

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Even if I die trying Duck."

He left abruptly, and left his friend speechless. Palmer then approached beside him. "He meant that didn't he, Doctor?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind, my boy, not a doubt in my mind at all."

--- ---

"What do we have?" He entered the bull pen in full force and stood in front of the plasma waiting for answers.

"All of the men from the compound have been processed. And are waiting in holding. They all claim to have no idea where Steeples has taken Abby." Ziva offered as she stood up from her desk and peered over at Tony.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs prompted but got no immediate answer. "DiNozzo!"

Tony's head snapped up. "Bolo is out on Steeples and Abby, no hits yet."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Get every one of those bastards in a line for interrogation…"

"Boss, that's gonna take time…"

"And I'm sure as hell aware, that's something we don't have a lot of…but breaking one of them is our only chance at getting Abby back before her real body ends up next to McGee downstairs." He took a step towards him. "Is that what you want?"

Tony met his stare. "You know that's not true boss." He averted his eyes to the ground and turned to leave. "I'm gonna go see about getting you that line…"

When he left, it didn't take long for Ziva to express her opinion. "Perhaps you should go easy on him yes? He has had better days."

"I don't give a damn what kind of day he's had Ziva…and you shouldn't either. We got a job to do, and if we don't do that job, Abby dies…it's just that simple."

She shook her head. "If I've leaned anything working for you, it's that nothing is just _that_ simple Gibbs." She stared at him for a few moments before turning to leave as well. "I will go help Tony…"

He stood there and ran his hand over his face. "Ziva…" He hollered back towards her but watched as she ignored him and entered the elevator. He stood there for a few moments, before mentally preparing himself for the interrogations that were to come.

--- ---

"What you did was very heroic Timothy," he set aside his instrument and took in a short breath. "But not very smart…why couldn't you just wait…must you of acted so hastily?" He sighed and paced to the opposite side of the table. "I suppose you now know the body you were afraid to see, was not our Abigail…but don't worry, Gibbs has assured me you will not have died in vain."

--- ---

Tony rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn. "Just one more left, think he's gonna make it through?"

Ziva sighed. "I sure hope so, cuz if not, we'll be lining them up for a second roll in the dirt."

"Hay, Ziva, it's…"

"Hey what?" She looked over at him confused.

"No I meant, Hay as in…never mind…"

She shook her head. "Here comes the last one…"

--- ---

Gibbs stared across at him with a look that could kill. As cliché as it sounded, the man sitting across from him had no doubt his eyes weren't that far from it coming true.

"Look, I don't know anything about where Steeples went; I was just the delivery boy…drove the van."

"Are you scared Jason?"

"If I was scared of you would of agreed to help him in the first place?"

"I didn't ask if you were scared of me…I asked if you were scared."

"Why would I be?"

Gibbs leaned over the table and came inches from his face. He continued this for what seemed like hours before Jason met his eyes.

"Will you cut that out?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Cut what out?

"You know damn well, what."

"Ah, watch you language," Gibbs began and pointed towards the glass. "Kids are watching…"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Now I may be getting older, but I _can_ hear…I've also been told my eyes sight is almost perfect…that's why I can see right through your BS…now tell me where they are, or my eyes burning into yours will be the last thing you see for a very long time."

He leaned over the table again and Jason immediately stood up. "Okay, listen, I want a deal…"

It took record time for that deal to be made and for Gibbs team to ready themselves. As they were about to leave the office, Gibbs reached for Tony's arm and pulled him aside.

"Tony…"

"Boss, there's no time for apologies, we got work to do."

It was then Gibbs realized Tony was more like him, than he wanted him to be. With that phrase he had just come to terms with the sacrifice he had made to keep him alive. Could he really mean more to him then his own Father?

"When this is over…" He pointed at himself then back at Tony. "We're gonna talk."

"Great." He replied in a sarcastic tone and it wasn't long before Gibbs picked up on it. And other than the sound of Gibbs hand hitting the back of Tony's head the elevator ascended in silence.

They had work to do.

--- ---

Ducky knew it would be hours before he heard anything. Steeples location was well out of cell phone range, so all he could now, was wait. He pulled his chair up beside McGee and decided talking to him would help to pass the time…

"They have gone to get him my boy…you can be sure they will bring his body back for me to autopsy soon enough. My prayer and I'm sure yours too, is that Abigail will be brought home safe…"

It was then a familiar voice caused him to fall right out of his chair.

"I am safe Ducky…"


	15. Chapter 15

"So they notified his parents?"

"No DiNozzo, the Director thought it would be better if we kept his death our own little secret."

Tony's head hung low and Ziva sighed outwardly from the back seat at Gibbs response.

"I was just concerned…wanted to make sure…"

"I called them my self DiNozzo." He lifted his coffee cup and took some down. "Taken care of."

He nodded. "I didn't mean to suggest you wouldn't of taken care of it boss…I just wanted…"

"To make sure…yeah I got that Tony."

The rest of the ride was silent.

--- ---

Abby couldn't remember when she'd run so fast into open arms. When they parted from their embrace, Ducky sat her down near his desk and began to look her over.

"Any pain my dear?" He reached for the bruises on her face.

"Just a little headache…" She tried to look towards the autopsy tables but Ducky managed to block her view for the time being.

"What happened?" Ducky questioned as he took her hand.

She took in a short breath and answered his question with one of her own. "Where's Gibbs?"

"They all left about an hour ago; off to fetch you I'm afraid…"

She looked at him confused. "Well, after they got me from the lab, they took me somewhere, then before I knew it, I was being blindfolded again and dropped off outside NCIS…what is going on Ducky?"

"First, let's get you some ice for that eye…" He reached for her arm and directed her outside the autopsy doors.

"Uh, why do I get the feeling you're hiding something from me?" She gave him a stern look.

"Don't be silly my dear, I simply wanted to get you out of that cold autopsy room and into a more comfortable atmosphere."

"One of those bodies isn't Gibbs is it?" She started to take short breaths. "Oh Ducky, tell me Tony didn't kill him?"

He watched the elevator open and tried to direct her inside. "No, Jethro has gone with Tony and Ziva to get you…"

The elevator doors were about to close when she stuck her hand in between them. "What about McGee?"

--- ---

"We're getting close, keep your eyes open." Gibbs ordered as he started to slow his speed. "We'll park up there…"

The three exited the vehicle determined. The trunk came open and it wasn't long before they were fully vested and armed, awaiting Gibbs directions.

"You two stay together, if I so much as see you ten feet away from each other, I'll shoot you myself."

The two nodded. "No problem." Ziva replied.

Gibbs reached for the PDA in Tony's hand and squinted for a moment. "Rendezvous here in…" he glanced at his watch and squinted again. "Ten minutes."

He watched them turn to leave. "And hey…stay together…"

"Or you'll shoot us…got it boss." He smiled back at him before following behind Ziva. It was only a few seconds before Tony and Ziva were pacing backwards, their hands up in the air.

"You won't have to waste your time Agent Gibbs, I can shoot them myself." A tall man with a slight limp came out from behind the two Agents to show himself. "I'm a better shot than you Tony, don't worry."

Gibbs turned around slowly and attempted to make a grab for him, but only to be put on the ground with the butt of a weapon.

"Confiscate their guns…" He ordered and three men did just that. "Tie 'em up and put 'em in the back of the van." He paced towards Gibbs and lifted him up off the ground. "Too bad your forensic scientist couldn't be here for the show…"

He was a bit disoriented from the blow to the head but still managed to spit up into Steeples face. It wasn't long after, he received a blow that knocked him out cold.

--- ---

Groups of people were forming on each of the floors as they awaited the elevator, but little did they know the reason behind it…

The two were huddled in the corner of the elevator, the emergency switch flipped on, and the lights dimmed.

"Easy my dear…easy…" He patted her back as she clung to him for dear life. "I've got you…"

She shook her head slowly as she held onto him. "Ducky…"

"Shhhhh, I'm here… I've got you…I've got you…"

Moments later, a few people exited the stairwell and stood at the entrance of the elevator, taking in the sight. Ducky motioned that they help him get her up, and so they did; but she still refused to let go of their embrace. He walked her back into autopsy slowly and tried to sit her down, but to no avail. No matter what Ducky tried to do, he couldn't loosen her grip on him. "Abigail…I'm not going anywhere…"

She tried to quiet her sobs and managed only quiet whimpers. "He…he did it for me…"

Ducky nodded but realized she couldn't see him and tried once more to open the distance between them. He was successful but only for a moment as he managed to pull her far enough away to make eye contact. "He did it, because he loved you my dear."

And within seconds she closed the distance between them once more, her quiet whimpers returning to sobs…and echoing through the cold autopsy room…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Going for a more emotional route in this chapter. Let me know how I do…enjoy, and thank you for your reviews thus far…

_--- ---_

"_Don't go Daddy." _

_I kneel down and take her in my arms. "Have to sweetheart, but I'll be back soon, I promise." _

"_Don't want you go…"_

"_I know, but listen…" I lift her chin so her eyes meet mine. "I'll be back before you know it, and the next time we go horseback riding, we won't take your mom." I watch a smile make its way on her innocent face. I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Daddy loves you."_

"_Love you more Daddy…"_

--- ---

He opened his eyes and was met with a familiar face.

"Nice of you to join us Agent Gibbs, I didn't want to get this charade started with out you."

Gibbs shook his head to help him wake up. "Where are my people?"

"Packed away, don't worry."

He sat up slowly, and rose to his feet. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"More." Steeples said simply as he watched his man grab a hold of Gibbs arms. "I spent five years pining, and waiting for this chance."

"You'll be spending a lot more time than that when we're through here." Gibbs offered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Is that right?"

"Would I lie to you?" Gibbs managed a sarcastic smile but was met with a strike across the face.

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish you had."

--- ---

_Maybe there was another way? Great, now you think of what you could've done, perfect timing Tony. Okay, so you loved the guy, but was it really worth losing my dad, and now look where it got you. Great, great, great. I got myself into this, I gotta get myself out. Think Tony, what would Gibbs do? _

"Hey sonny boy…get up."

Tony was startled out of his thoughts and did as he was asked. "My names not Sonny, though Miami Vice was a hell of a show in its day….Crocket, Tubbs…not quite as illustrious as Magnum, but then again, who is, I mean…" He was cut short as he was forced into the wall behind him.

"Shut up…"

Tony moved his face away. "Breath mint?" He was now doubled over as he took a quick slug in the gut. "You more of a tic tac kinda guy?"

He was then met with a knee to the chin, and found himself back on the familiar floor as he tightened his abdominals for the kicks the was about to receive...

--- ---

_There is a way out of every situation. You just have think smarter than your enemy. In every situation, there is an opportunity to take the upper hand; one must capitalize when that opportunity presents itself…_

She set her ear to the wall beside her and heard the groans and obvious one sided fighting taking place. _And sometimes when there is no opportunity, there is only one thing left to do…_

She reached for her Star of David and slowly closed her eyes…

--- ---

Donald Mallard covered her with the blanket in his hand and sat down slowly beside her. "Oh Abigail…looks as though it's you and me my dear…will nothing left to do but…" He knelt down on his knees, closed his eyes and let his head hang low…

"Dear Lord…I realize I have not been the avid church goer I'd imagine you'd want me to be…but I also realize you are bigger than church walls and stained glass windows. I find myself in dire straits and ask that you would lend me your ear? If I may be so bold, I'd admit to some animosity for taking Timothy, but I realize I have no say in those matters…despite this, I am asking simply, for your help. I am afraid the rest of my friends are in danger of losing their lives, and I am also afraid there is very little I can do to prevent it…I realize I cannot offer you much, but I would give all that I have to see them come home safe…but alas, if my tears are not enough, I cannot express how dear they are to me…and to this young lady…so please, if you would be so kind…bring them home…"

--- ---

"Amen." Ziva David released her necklace pendent as two men entered her room.

"Come with us." They motioned she come towards them and so she did.

"Where is Tony?"

They gave her no answer, and only gripped her arms to pull her down a short hallway. She passed by two doors as she was ushered towards the end of the hall into a small office.

"Officer David…please sit." Steeples motioned towards a nearby chair.

"I'd rather stand." The two man were about to force her down when Steeples stopped them.

"Then stand you will…." He came around to the front of the desk, and slipped out a large blade from his belt. "You enjoying your stay so far?"

"I'd imagine my mood would improve dramatically if you handed me that knife…"

He smiled. "I have no doubt your proficiency with knives is very impressive, that's why I picked it as the weapon I'd use to make an example…" He motioned his men hold her as he approached her. He slid the knife slowly across her face and lowered it till it reached the curve of her neck. "Ya see, I like physical torture just as much as emotional…"

--- ---

You could hear the pounding on the doors echo through the hallway, as Gibbs and Tony listened to the familiar voice plea for help. With the final scream, the two men slid their backs down their respective doors, slowly closed their eyes and held their heads low….

Sometimes when there is no opportunity, there is only one thing left to do…


	17. Chapter 17

"Ducky?!" Abby sat up quickly and peered around the room. "Ducky?" She yelled and threw the covers off of her. It was only a few seconds before he came racing into the living room.

"What is it my dear?" He noticed the beads of sweat running down her face and sat down beside her. "Bad dream?"

She took in a few deep breaths at Ducky's suggestion and nodded. "Really bad. Like Michael Myers bad."

"Michael Myers?" He shot her a confused look, implying that she clarify.

"Scary white mask, butcher knife…in all of those Halloween movies?" She sighed. "You and Gibbs really need to get out more."

"Abby…"

"Sorry, um…it was more gruesome than scary, the guy had this huge knife and was threatening to cut Ziva in front of Gibbs…then actually did it…the blood spurted out into Gibbs face…but when he reached for the guy he dug the knife into his gut…." She started to flail her arms a bit.

"There, there." He reached his arm around her shoulder. "There, there…just a bad dream."

As he consoled her, he couldn't help but wonder what his three friends were_ actually_ going through.

--- ---

Ziva was thrown back into her room, clearly battered, bleeding and gagged. When they closed the door, Steeples looked at his men in accomplishment.

"Get me the loud mouth."

--- ---

Leroy Gibbs sat with his back up against his door for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. He opened and closed his eyes periodically, wishing each time he'd open them he'd find that it was all just a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

He rubbed the lump on the back of his head and moistened his shirt to wipe off the dry blood from his lip. But far surpassing the physical pain was the emotional. He found his mind wandering to the last time he'd seen Abby, and hoped it wouldn't be the last. He remembered Tony's reaction to losing his Father, and the image of McGee being pulled out of that car. Before he could focus on anything else he heard a tired familiar voice come through the door.

"You know, that limp is hardly noticeable…"

Gibbs fought back the urge to pound on the door once more and only stood up near the crack. He could see Tony being taken in the same direction that Ziva had previously been. And suddenly gave into the urge…

"Steeples…damnit!" He pounded hard with both fists. "Come on...just you and me, forget the lackeys…"

Steeples motioned his men continue down the hall as he stopped outside the door. He stared through the crack and pondered answering him before he continued down the hall himself.

"Steeples!!!...Steeples!!!" He continued to pound on the door, for what seemed like minutes….but turned into hours…

--- ---

"Your boss is persistent…I'll give him that…" He spoke down towards the half conscious body on the floor. "Take him back to his room…" He nodded in that direction and listened to the same sound emanating from Gibbs door.

"Will you cut that out? It's getting pretty obnoxious…" He yelled towards Gibbs door, but the pounding continued. "Alright already." He slid the key into the lock, and reached for his weapon before he turned it fully and entered. "I wouldn't if I were you." He pointed the gun in Gibbs direction and referred to the intent he saw in his eyes.

"My people…"

Steeples held the grip on his weapon tight, before he let a wry smile come across his face, and answered. "Dead."

Before he knew what happened, Gibbs stormed towards him, and he fired two rounds from of his weapon…


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I got the sense the last chapter was just too short. So let's start to rock and roll shall we? Thank you to those who review and thank you to those who choose not to. I hope you are enjoying the read as we count down to our next new episode….

--- ---

Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David shot their heads up at the sound of the gun fire and slowly moved towards their doors.

"Gibbs."

"Boss."

Were the two words that came out of their mouths as they awaited the next sound. Moments later, more gun fire rang out and all either of them could do was wait…

Tony flinched as he watched his door fly open beside him. Gibbs knelt down quickly and examined his wounds. "Thank God." He uttered under his breath as he lifted his Agent up off the ground and wrapped his arm around his back. "We're gonna be alright…"

Tony only nodded as he dragged his feet along side his boss. "Ziva?" He questioned before Gibbs set him up against the wall and slipped the key into the lock. He saw her body was battered more so than Tony's. He reached for her and noticed she barely had the strength to hold her head up. "Alright, I got you." He lifted her over his left shoulder and exited the room slowly. He saw DiNozzo starting to slide down towards the floor and reached his right arm around his back once more. "Come on Tony…hold on. I'm getting us to the car."

Gibbs face cringed as he took each step, taking in short breaths to conserve his energy. He tried to remember where they'd park the car, but had been knocked out cold so his proximity was off. "Tony?" He looked to his left and nudged his Agent softly. "Which way to the car?"

Tony looked up and lifted his arm to point. "That way…at least a couple miles boss." He shifted his weight. "I can walk." He tried to stand but fell like a ton of bricks back onto Gibbs for balance. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs lifted him up and adjusted Ziva's weight on his shoulder. "No apologies Tony…." He held his pistol in his right hand and began taking steps in the direction Tony indicated. He peered around constantly, expecting more of Steeples men to be prowling around. He kept his focus on three people he was determined on making it back to…Abby, Ducky and his fallen agent, Timothy McGee…

--- ---

"Yes, I do understand, thank you." Ducky closed the phone and sighed deeply. "Abigail…" He hollered from the kitchen into the living room. "Lunch is ready."

She set down her hippo and made her way in his direction. "I'm really not that hungry..."

He set the plate down. "You must eat something…besides I just got a phone call from the Director, it seems Timothy's sister and Parents will be arriving to claim his body in an hour. I'd imagine you'd like to be there?"

She sighed and began to poke at her food. "Yeah…but they don't even know me duck man, I'd feel weird."

He patted her on the shoulder softly. "If I know Timothy, he's already told them all about you my dear…"

--- ---

Gibbs decided to take the more scenic route to the car, to avoid any open areas, which made it even more difficult on him. The terrain was choppy and full of obstacles, but it was nothing Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't handle. He found his mind wandering to his Combat days and suddenly realized he truly was stronger for having been there.

His head snapped up as he heard a curious sound behind him. Just as he snapped his head, DiNozzo followed suit. "Boss….?"

"Shh." He whispered softly to his Agent as he stopped momentarily. "We gotta keep moving…" He replied but mostly to himself. He took a few large steps as he continued down the trail, gripping the weapon in his hand tighter than he had ever before…

--- ---

The woman dressed in a business suit fell into her husbands arms when Ducky removed the sheet from McGee's body. "I am truly sorry."

The husband began to direct her out of the autopsy room, when she pulled away from his embrace and paced toward her son. She stroked his cold face with her hand. "Tim…why?"

Abby Scuito chose this time to step forward. "Me."

The woman looked up at her confused and angry. "Who are you?"

Her husband stepped in behind her and sighed. "You're the forensic scientist he told us about. He said you were the best."

She nodded. "My name is Abby…and I loved your son a lot."

Mrs. McGee nodded her head up and down slowly. "So did we."

It was silent for a few moments before Tim's sister spoke up. "What really happened? They told us he was in a shootout in the line of duty, but that's all…can you tell us anything else?" She sighed. "I tried calling Agent Gibbs but he hasn't called me back…"

Ducky stepped forward. "I'm afraid we can't divulge anymore then you've already been told…"

Abby cut him off. "He went into that compound for _me_…" she fought back the urge to cry and took a few steps toward McGee's body. "He thought the men there had killed me…he didn't know…he didn't know…" She couldn't fight back the urge for long and fell into a bit of tears. "I'm so sorry."

Tim's family could do nothing but join Abby in her tears. He was gone and it didn't matter why. All that mattered now was the grief.

--- ---

Gibbs heard a groan from Ziva and slowed up to set her down. "Easy Ziva…" He noticed the blood still streaming down her neck and quickly made a fresh bandage. "I'm gonna take care of you." He looked over at Tony who was doubled over in pain. "Ribs Tony?"

He nodded his head up and down. "Gotta be boss…hurts bad. But I'm okay." He motioned towards Ziva and Gibbs picked up on it.

"She's gonna make it DiNozzo…."

Tony agreed. "Of course she is boss. It's Ziva."

They exchanged a short smile, before they started out again. After a while, Gibbs had the car in his sights, and sighed. _Finally a light at the end of the tunnel. _He thought. That was until he found himself face to face with the ground as they began to take fire…


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Longer update here. Please review. There's a lot in this chapter. I would love the feedback. Thank you and enjoy! 

--- ---

Gibbs hands instinctively found themselves on the back of his Agents heads, as if his hands could protect them from the gun fire. He lifted his head up slightly and noticed two different muzzles firing. "DiNozzo…"

"Yeah boss…"

Gibbs lifted his weapon and fired two rounds in their direction. "I'm gonna take off in that direction…they'll follow…get Ziva to the car and back to ." He fired another round before burying his face back into the ground. 

"But…"

"Now's not the time for butts Tony…do it now…or so help me…"

Tony frantically reached for his arm as he saw his boss begin to stand. "What if…"

Gibbs fired another round to keep them at bay. "Listen…I'll make it back to NCIS on my own…just get the hell out of here…now." After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, an understanding was reached. "I'm trusting you to get both of you back safe." 

Within seconds of that last order, Gibbs stood up and zigged zagged his way through the brush while firing a few rounds towards the shooters. Tony kept him and Ziva hidden as he watched the pursuit unfold. Reluctantly, he got up the nerve to move towards the car. He could barely walk himself so found himself half dragging and half lifting Ziva in that direction. He was able to place her in the front seat before hobbling over to the driver's side door. His head shot up as he heard more gun fire. 

"Damnit boss…you're making me leave you…" He slammed his fist on the hood of the car before climbing in and turning the key over. He wanted to wait, but knew Steeples men wouldn't be far behind and he was right. He ducked instinctively as the gun fire ricocheted off the car. He then threw it into drive and roared off…

"I'm getting us back Ziva…hang on…" 

--- ---

"That was very brave of you sweetheart." Ducky set down a Caf Pow in front of her as they sat quietly in autopsy. 

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…" 

"First of all, Timothy was not your fault. _He_ knew the risks, _he _made the choice. Don't make me have to practice the speech for Jethro, on you too." 

She smiled softly. "I know," she began as she reached for the Caf Pow. "I just wish he was here so you could tell him it." 

"Me too my dear, me too." 

--- --- 

Tony turned into the nearest police department he came across. He hobbled his way through the doors and slipped his badge out of his pocket. "NCIS…need to use your phone…got a female in the front seat of the sedan outside that needs medical attention…"

An older gentleman with a sizeable gut approached the desk slowly. "Whoa there cowboy…" he looked him up and down and recognized his obvious wounds. "So who started it? The miss's or you?" 

Tony shook his head and motioned to his badge. "I'm a Federal Agent…"

"And I'm Barney Fife…" 

He nodded. "Three of him maybe…" he stopped himself short of the insult and took in a quick gasp. "Look…there is a wounded agent in that car, and one in distress back where we came from…now let me use your phone or you're gonna see a real Barney Fife in action…

--- ---

Ducky returned to autopsy with another Caf Pow and a new assortment of tissue boxes. "Abigail…Tony just contacted the Director…it seems there is some news…" 

She blew her nose quickly and stood up. "No preambles Duck man…just get to it…" 

"It appears they were captured. Tony and Ziva were able to escape." He took in a breath. "But Gibbs…'

She put her hand up to stop him. "Don't tell me…he's not…"

"Dead…" Ducky took in a deep breath. "No, well at least, we don't know that for sure. It seems he left the two of them to cause a diversion that allowed them to escape. Tony is injured, but up and around. Ziva is stable at the nearest hospital. They are attempting to mount a rescue mission as we speak." 

She turned around and grabbed her bag. "Then what are we waiting for?" 

Ducky watched as she headed towards the elevator. "Abigail, there is nothing we can do for them there…"

She snapped back at him. "And we're not doing anything for them here, except crying and drinking more caffeine than I have since I was twelve…I cannot sit around here and cry all day…I _want_ to be with them…I _want_ to be there when they find Gibbs…I _want_…" She stopped herself and looked at the shocked look on Ducky's face. He opened up his arms to her, and she paced towards the embrace. "I _want_…McGee back Ducky…I _want _him back…"

"There, there my dear…there, there." 

--- ---

"Yes Director, I suggest a minimum of two ten man teams…we'll infiltrate the compound, bring in the remaining men and lead a search and rescue for Agent Gibbs…yes sir, I will take the lead when they arrive here. I'm familiar with where to begin the search. Yes sir, I will. Thank you." Tony closed the phone and took in a breath, wincing slightly from the pain. He rubbed his ribs and reached for some aspirin. "Ah boss, you better be okay." 

"Uh Agent D…D…uh…Danazzo." 

Tony turned his head around to see the young deputy standing behind him with a few sheets of paper. "It's DiNozzo…and uh just call me Tony."

"Right, Tony…these were just faxed over from the hospital about your partner. Her room number and extension are on the top if you'd like to contact her, sir." 

"You don't have to call me sir…and thanks for the update." 

"No problem sir…uh…I mean Tony." 

He watched him fidget a little before turning to leave and stopped him. "Hey kid." 

"Yeah." 

"What's your name?" 

"My uh, my name is Jay."

"Been a cop long?"

"23 days sir…I mean Tony…sorry."

Tony shook his head and smiled. "Don't apologize kid…it's a sign of weakness." 

--- ---

"Yeah Ziva…I know, listen…hey I'm fine…they just patched me up. Will you stop whining? Of course I'd let you be here if I could, but you're hurt…and yes, Gibbs would kill me if found out I let you go out in the field when you just came out of consciousness ten minutes ago… okay Ziva, that wasn't nice…I'm gonna hang up now…and yes, I will call when we find him…" he stopped himself for a moment and listened to her ranting for a few minutes. "I gotta go, got a boss to find." 

It was almost an hour before the teams were coordinated outside the area. 

"Alright people, the locals have quartered off the area within a two mile radius…I want every inch of this place covered…there are hostiles, and the number is unknown at this point. We have a missing Agent, need I say more?" He removed his weapon from his holster.

"McGee, with me…" He swallowed hard and was wistful for a moment. "Alright, let's move." 

--- ---

"Agent DiNozzo…we've covered the whole area. All hostiles are down. Bodies are being transported. No sign of Agent Gibbs."

"Double check." He shot back quickly. 

"Sir…?"

"Don't take anything for granted…double check."

"It's almost dusk…"

Tony snapped his head away from staring at the ground. "And there's this little invention called a flashlight…comes in lots of sizes…I want him found and I want him found now…"

He watched as the group departed from him and sighed. "Could really use your help Probie…" 

--- --- 

"Mister? Hey mister you okay?"

Gibbs looked up at the little boy and coughed violently. "Where am I?" 

---


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Frustration doesn't begin to explain where I am with FFnet currently. Unfortunately some formatting issue has removed my dashes (--- ---) which I used to distinguish between scenes. (Check your works as well, cuz I think it may be global since I use Word) I apologize for those who have been reading any of my works or previous chapters and there is no longer a distinction….I realize it is hard to read in that manner, so I am going to try a new distinction marking and see how that works. I have emailed for feedback but haven't heard anything back. It has affected all of my stories and I am incredibly aggravated. So please allow me to apologize on behalf of FFnet.

Secondly, at the end of the previous chapter, I mentioned it was a little boy who found him, but I have changed that fact. I apologize. It is however, still a male =)

End of AN/Rants…here is Chapter 21…Enjoy.

* * *

Tony stepped over a large embankment and watched his flashlight start to flicker. He shook it slightly and it revamped momentarily. "Come on you stupid piece of…" He watched as it gave its final flicker and overcome with frustration, he decided breaking it would be more practical than replacing the batteries. He listened to it shatter against the boulder next to him and sat down on it slowly. "Boss, where are you?" He let his head fall on his hands as the sun started to come up.

He stood up quickly as a few men from the rescue team approached. "Still no sign sir…we've combed the area twice over."

"Check again…"

"With all due respect sir…"

Tony snapped his head up. "CHECK AGAIN!!"

The Agent shrugged off the yell and accounted it to his obvious frustration. "On it."

He watched them turn to leave and meditated on those two familiar words. Two words he'd said more times than he could remember, to the man who was missing, the man he loved more than his own Father, the man he couldn't let down…no matter what or who got in his way.

* * *

Gibbs awoke to a bump in the road and took in a deep breath.

"Bout time you woke up man, I was starting to get a little worried."

"Who…" he rubbed his forehead. "Who the hell are you?"

"You first."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm uh…I'm..." He patted down his pockets but didn't find a wallet. He noticed a silver bracelet on his wrist, but there was no name inscribed. "I don't know."

"Well you did hit your head pretty good…I patched it up for ya, free of charge."

"Thanks kid…now back to my original line of questioning…who the hell are you?"

"Pat."

"Pat? Well Pat…how and where did you find me?"

"Bout 100 miles back…you came running out into the street, then just blacked out on me…"

"And you didn't call the police because…?"

"You're not a cop are you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Cuz you're interrogating me and that stare is kinda freaking me out."

Gibbs smiled. "I'm not a cop kid…what kind of cop doesn't carry around his badge? Am I right? Now…why didn't you call them?"

He took in a deep breath and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a few moments before answering. "I'm uh, I'm a runaway."

Gibbs let his head fall back on the head rest. "Great…just great."

* * *

"Great…just great…listen just make sure you get his picture out to all of the neighboring departments, post offices, diners, barber shops, you name it."

The men nodded and began to carry out the order. He watched them leave and turned to find himself face to face with the young deputy he'd met the day before.

"Yes Jay?"

"Um…I was just thinking…since we didn't find your friend."

"Yet…" Tony finished his phrase.

"Yet…and I don't mean to be negative, but if he was killed, they could've buried him?"

He sighed and slammed down the folder in his hand. "Too bad it would take months to dig this place up…"

Just then a familiar friend appeared in the doorway. "Not if we use satellite to detect heat signatures."

He paced towards her. "You can make that happen from here?"

She nodded. "Good to see you too Tony."

"Sorry Abs, I'm just…"

"Pressured? I can tell… but yes I can, I brought some stuff with me, just need a connection."

Tony pointed. "Jay will help you with that." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That's good work Abs."

"Don't reward me yet Tony…Gibbs usually waits till I have something."

"Well this time; I think Gibbs would be okay if you _didn't_ find something..."

* * *

"So…you don't remember anything?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I wish I had that problem. I'd give anything to forget who I was."

Gibbs took his gaze off of the lines on the road. "Trust me kid, it's not all its cracked up to be."

"Hey, if you're gonna insist on calling me kid this whole time…then do I have permission to call you pops?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Just as long as you don't ask me for dating advice…"

"No problem, but uh, why would that bother you?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "I just get the feeling, that whoever it is I'm supposed to be…that wasn't one of his strong suits…"

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo, do you copy?"

Tony raced over to his radio and lifted it up. "Go ahead…"

"We found his wallet and badge sir. Right outside the perimeter…but no sign of a body."

Tony was already on his way out the door. "Where are you exactly?"

He arrived there in full Gibbs mode and did nothing short of asking for the wallet, before the Agent handed it to him. Just as he flipped it open, his eyes shifted.

"Get me a kit." He knelt down a few feet outside the perimeter. "Blood drops." He looked up and took in a breath. "He tried to make it to the road…"

"But sir, that means…"

Tony took it upon himself to finish the phrase. "He could be anywhere…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Where we headed?"

Pat smiled slightly. "Bout time you stopped staring out the window."

"Just answer the question kid."

"I would, except I'm not so sure myself."

"You're kidding me right?" Gibbs stared into his eyes. "You're not kidding me."

Pat shook his head. "Just figured I'd go wherever the road took me…just didn't think it would take me to you."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Yeah? Well I didn't plan on losing my memory today. Sometimes things don't work out as planned."

Just as he finished the phrase his mind flashed back to what looked like an ambush. He remembered giving out an order to two people, before he came back into the present.

"Flashback?" Pat questioned as he set the cruise control.

"What makes you say that?"

"That's what always happens in the movies…you know…dude loses his memory, then something happens or someone says something…and he starts to remember stuff little by little…it's textbook suspense thriller…don't you watch movies?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I get the feeling I don't get out much."

Pat smiled. "I could've told you that."

It was then Gibbs instinctively slapped the back of the boy's head.

"Ow!"

* * *

Tony rubbed the back of his head slowly after giving himself a much needed head slap. He kicked himself for not closing down the traffic sooner. By now Gibbs could be anywhere. But somehow believing he was alive, and anywhere; was better than him being dead and knowing where. He just hoped that eventually, the two would mix.

"Get his photo to all local LEO's, State Police, US Marshals, the works…."

The group of Agents nodded at his request. "I want all hospitals notified within a 200 mile radius. If he was injured and picked up, the driver may have taken him to an ER…"

Tony had given more orders in the last day than he'd given his whole life. He only hoped they would be more effective than the previous ones had been.

"Tony!"

He lifted up his radio. "Yeah Abs…"

"I think I got something…"

"You think…?" Tony snapped.

"Easy there Tibbs…just come take a look okay?"

Tony didn't respond and only entered his vehicle quickly.

* * *

"What was that for?" Pat rubbed the back of his head and looked at the shocked expression on his new friends face.

Gibbs stared at his hand as his mind flashed back to doing that same thing to three people, one of them more often than the others. "It's what I do when…"

"When what?" Pat was still confused, but got the vibe that Gibbs was remembering something.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know…but you obviously remind me of someone I used to do it to a lot…"

"Great." Pat sighed. "You probably abused your son or something…"

Gibbs turned towards the window. "If I did, he had sister and a brother…"

Pat watched his face sadden. "What's wrong?"

He continued to stare out the window and sighed. "Something tells me something bad happened to one of them…"

"And you know this how?"

Gibbs shrugged. "My gut kid, my gut."

* * *

"What do ya got Abs?" Tony stepped up behind her slowly.

"Gosh Tony, you scared me!" she punched him lightly in the chest before turning back to her screen. "We weren't able to detect anything underground in any of the areas…except some really sweet animals, which Jay think might be coyotes, but I told him that's nearly impossible and…"

"Abby…"

"Right sorry…" she hit a few keys and pointed to the screen. "About thirty miles up the pass you were just near, there's a toll…I was able to pull up the videos…if you give me a time frame, I can get us the license plates from every car that could've come through this way…"

Tony sighed. "That'd be at least a hundred cars …"

"Better than no cars at all Tibbs…"

"Why are you calling me that?" Tony asked her and looked over at Jay who was smiling at the exchange.

"Cuz, it makes me feel like part of Gibbs is still here…and it's you."

A few moments passed before a small smile fell across Tony's face. "I'm gonna find him Abs."

"I know you will Tibbs, cuz you always get your man…even if it is a good guy this time." She smiled back at him and sighed. "Now you wanna give me a time frame or not…?"

"I'm not good with numbers Abs, ask McGeek…" Tony then lavished himself with another head slap. "Sorry Abs, that' the second time I've slipped up like that…I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." She took in a breath. "I miss him too."

* * *

"Then what's your gut telling you about me?" Pat took a hold of the steering wheel and sighed.

Gibbs shrugged once more. "A kid that didn't get what every kid should from his family…and decided running was better than facing whatever that was."

"Makes me sound like a coward."

"Not necessarily…just means you're not ready. But one day you will be."

"How can you possibly know that?"

He smiled. "Kid, I may not know who I am, but I am sure of one thing….everyone faces their fears eventually. It's how life works."

"What fears have you had to face?"

_Gibbs mind took him back once more. "Don't go daddy…" He saw a young girl and a beautiful woman, him in a military uniform and saying goodbyes…_

"Sorry, forgot you forgot everything there for a second…" Pat snapped his mind back into the present.

He tried to hold onto the thoughts but just as quickly as they came, they were gone. He took to staring out the window some more.

"Don't apologize kid, it's a sign of weakness."

* * *

"Sir…I mean Tony…got a second?"

Tony had just got done meeting with his team and was feeling a bit restless, but complied none the less.

"Make it quick Jay…I'm tired as all hell."

"I realized that, and I wanted to let you know I set up two cots for you and Miss Scuito in our break room…it's nothing fancy but I thought you might be staying with us for a while."

"That's real nice kid…thanks." He stepped past him and felt Jay's hand brush his shoulder.

"You're gonna find him Tony."

"What makes you so sure kid?"

Jay smiled. "I may be a rookie, but I know a good cop when I see one…"

Tony wanted to smile but didn't have the energy. "I learned from the best, and who knows, maybe one day, you will too…" he finally managed to smile and finished. "Probie…"

* * *

Gibbs peered into his side mirror then back into the rear view. "Hey Pat, that pick up has been tailing us for about forty miles now…"

"He's probably just headed the same place we are."

Gibbs shook his head. "He could've passed us about ten times…he gets close then backs off…"

"Umm, okay, so he's a _bad driver_ who is headed the same place we are?"

He pointed. "Pull over at the next rest stop and see if he follows."

Pat nodded. "Okay, but this is kinda weird…"

He pulled into the next rest stop and sure enough, the pick up followed

"How weird is it now kid?" Gibbs asked as he motioned for Pat not to stare. "What exactly are you running from?"

"Not really a what so much as a whom…"

"Your old man?"

Pat nodded. "Yeah, he just got outta prison…so I bailed out before he could show me how much he disapproved of my life…if you catch my drift."

Gibbs gut churned as he watched the two men get out of the truck a few parking spots down. "Your Dad wouldn't happen to have a limp would he?"

"Yeah…why?"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Shorter update here...Hope to give you a long one before the weekend. with more answers. Thank you for your reviews thus far...enjoy!

* * *

The man with the limp looked strangely familiar. "Get us the hell oughtta here kid."

Pat snapped his head to the left to see his Dad pacing towards them. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Gibbs slammed the steering wheel. "Out of here now!"

Within seconds of putting the car in reverse Gibbs watched the two men lift up two revolvers and begin to fire. He ducked instinctively and moved his hand to the back of Pat's head. "Keep down." As they peeled away, Gibbs watched them race back to their car and pursue them. "You got a phone…?"

Pat shook his head.

"No, of course you don't, that would be too easy." Gibbs offered as he continued to peer behind them. He glanced at the speedometer and sighed. "Move over…I'm driving."

"What are you nuts?"

"I'm beginning to think so…now slide over. I got the wheel." Gibbs reached for it and quickly switched places with Pat. "You might want to put on your seat belt."

Pat did so quickly and felt his body thrust itself against the back of his seat as they sped off. "Maybe you were a NASCAR driver for a living?"

Gibbs swerved his way in and out of traffic as he continued to keep an eye on the men pursuing them. He couldn't kick that Pat's Father and he had met before, but that was the least of his worries. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Seventy two cars…" Abby handed Tony print out. "And before you ask, Mr. Tibbs, I already ran the owners through the data base."

"And…"

"I was getting to that…was just taking a breath." She sighed. "Nothing of significance yet."

"Keep…"

"Looking, yeah I know." Abby reached back to grab Tony's arm. "You should get some rest; you look like Gibbs without his morning coffee."

Tony shrugged. "No rest for the weary AbGee."

"Oh that's cute." Abby smiled. "AbGee…AbGee…got a nice ring to it. Except one thing."

"What's that?"

"I like McAbby better."

Tony nodded. "Fine…McAbby…let me know when you got something. I'm going for coffee."

"Yes sir, Agent Tibbs, sir."

He shook his head and smiled as he walked away. Having her there sure helped his mood, but what mattered even more than his mood was finding Gibbs. He was constantly on his mind and he wondered what would happen if he didn't hold true to his word. He shook the negative thoughts out of his head as he sipped his coffee and reached for the phone.

"Ziva, its Tibbs…I mean Tony…how you feeling?"

"Like I've been cooped up in an elevator for days with no air circulation."

Tony smiled slightly. "Good metaphor…where'd you learn that one?"

"From Gibbs." She took in a long breath. "Tell me you got a lead."

"I think he may have made it to the road and got picked up. Probably injured."

"Local Emergency rooms?"

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" He sighed. "Of course, I got all the bases covered. Right now our best chance is the owners of the cars that came through the toll near where we found his badge…Abby is running them now."

"You must get me out of here soon…I am going bonkers."

Tony smiled again. "I'll see what I can do…gotta go now. Try and get some rest." He laughed slightly. "Yeah, love you too…bye…"

Abby came in a few seconds after he closed the phone. "Uh, who you dishing out I love you's to?"

"That was Ziva…"

"Oh okay, listen…"

"Whoa there, McAbby, you're just gonna let it go, just like that?"

Abby shrugged. "Well yeah Tony, you said it was Ziva…anyway, listen, I got a hit from the data base, and you're not gonna believe who the car is registered to…"

* * *

"Uh, I think we lost 'em." Pat tried to turn around and look, but the speed Gibbs was driving didn't allow for much movement.

"I'll be the judge of that." He swerved in and out of a few more cars, before noticing an exit up ahead. "We'll get off there…get to a phone." He slowed down and looked back for a moment, to see the pick up in the distance.

Pat released his white knuckle grip from the dash and lifted his hand up. "Look out!!"


	23. Chapter 23

Tony snatched the paper out of Abby's hand and his face quickly turned white. "I was too damn busy looking for him I forgot to check the bodies…" He crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it down to the ground. "The boss wouldn't have missed this…"

"Yeah, well he isn't here Tony, so there's no use in getting all worked up. We know now, so find the guy."

Tony sighed. "That's if he hasn't already found the boss." His head then shot forward as he received a familiar reprimand.

"I don't want to hear another negative word out of that pretty mouth until we find him. Got it?"

The stare he was receiving only allowed for him to nod his head; he then quickly left the room. There was a new lead, and a new lead meant…there was work to do.

* * *

Gibbs turned his eyes forward fast enough to see the embankment for only a moment, before slamming directly into it. He remembers hearing a familiar voice and feeling a tremendous amount of pain before it all went black.

* * *

"Agent DiNozzo, that truck you put the BOLO out on, we just got a hit. It crashed into an embankment, bout 200 miles from here…"

Tony reached for his jacket. "Any survivors?" He swallowed hard and reached for his side arm.

"Unknown at this time sir, lines have been shaky cuz of the storm rolling in…I'm trying to get them back now."

"You got the location?"

The officer nodded and handed him a slip of paper. "Have them warm up the chopper."

"Sorry sir, all air travel has been grounded because of the warning out."

Tony rubbed his temples. "You're kidding…"

"No sir…"

"Okay first of all, quit calling me sir, gosh…why does everyone insist on calling me that? And second of all, get those lines back up…I'm taking Jay and we're heading out there."

* * *

"Got a hit on the BOLO…Jay, you're with me. Grab your gear."

Abby turned her head around. "Where?"

"Bout 200 miles south…I'll call when I got something."

She reached out and grabbed a hold his arm. "What aren't you telling me?"

Tony shook his head. "Nothing…look we gotta beat this storm Abs; I promise I'll call as soon as I get there…" He loosened her grip and headed out the door with Jay following close behind.

She watched him leave and reached for her phone. It took at least four attempts before she finally got through. "Hey Ziva, it's me Abby, listen…"

* * *

"This is a real nice car…whole lot nicer than the rigs they have us drive on patrol."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I remember driving the reject cars as a rookie on traffic duty. But it just helped me appreciate what I have now, all the more."

"Funny how not having something, makes you realize how much you take things for granted…"

"Right you are probie, right you are." He reached to turn the wipers on full speed. The wind was picking up, and the visibility was getting worse.

"Maybe we should pull off? It's starting to get pretty bad." Jay offered as he squinted towards the front windshield.

"Not a chance."

Jay shrugged and only had to look into his eyes for a few seconds to agree. "Alright."

Tony nodded. "You're getting good at that…"

"What?"

"The not questioning and blindly following…it's just the kind of blind loyalty you'll need."

Jay looked over at him a little confused. "In police work?"

Tony only smiled. "Yeah, kid, in police work."

The rest of the ride was relatively silent, besides the occasional sigh that emanated from Tony. He hated long car rides, and hoped that whatever they found would be worth it. Tony motioned for Jay to follow close behind as they fought through the wind and rain to reach the pick up truck. Local Leo's had cornered off the area with cones, and kept their flashers on to make their presence known. Tony stopped for a moment to assess the damage the pick up had taken, and couldn't help but quiver slightly as he opened the driver side door.

"Where the hell are the bodies?" He hollered towards the officer behind them.

"Were no bodies there sir…just the truck…"

Tony shook his head as he peered back into the car. "Get blood samples."

Jay looked at him confused. "Do what?"

Tony sighed. "Give me the gear…let me show you…"

It was almost two hours before the two were done processing the scene and bagging all the evidence they could find. Jay could sense Tony's frustration and gave him a reassuring nod. "Something here will give us a new lead…don't worry."

"Does this look like a worried face Probie?"

Just then a familiar voice came up behind him. "No, that's definitely not your worried face…"

* * *

Gibbs came to, but almost wish he hadn't as the pain ripped through this body. "Ah."

"Welcome back Agent Gibbs…I have to admit, your little disappearing act back there was pretty impressive, too bad you didn't put a couple extra rounds in me."

Gibbs opened his eyes fully. "You're damn right I should have…just one thing…"

Steeples peered down at him. "What's that?"

"Who the _hell_ are you?"


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Hello readers, I have one small request to ask of you. After the last chapter I only received two reviews, and I would like to know if you feel this story should continue or I should bring it to a close sooner than planned? I am only asking because I want you readers to be satisfied and enjoy yourself, and the only way I can gauge that is by reviews….I realize I do not need reviews to make me write, but if you're an author, you know it helps…there are over 60 alerts, but with only two reviews, I cant help but be discouraged…regardless…I still hope you are enjoying the story…and will continue to…so without further adieu…here is Chapter 24… )

* * *

"Oh come on, not even you could've driven here _that_ fast?" Tony offered as he tried to the hide the smile of relief at her arrival. She shrugged her shoulders and only stared back at him. "What am I saying…?" He handed her a few evidence bags and looked her up and down. "How many docs you knock unconscious to get out?"

"When you're as good as me Tony…that sort of barbaric violence just isn't necessary. Now, tell me, where are we with this?"

Jay had made his way over and couldn't help but react a bit shy.

"Jay, Ziva…Ziva, Jay." Tony motioned towards one then the other. "You can make nice later…right now, we got evidence to process."

Ziva put her hand up. "Abby mentioned you found the car, she left out it had crashed violently into a…what is it…a uh…"

"Embankment?" Jay finished for her with a smile.

"Yes, that." She sighed. "You failed to tell her this information?"

Tony took in a short breath and wiped his hand over his face. "Come on, the last thing I needed was an even more worried and freaked out Abby than she already was okay? So drop it." He slipped his hand into his pocket for the keys. "Now, do me a favor? Follow _slowly _behind me back to the station or so help me…"

Ziva put her hands up in a joking manner. "Whatever you say…Tibbs…"

Tony responded with a sarcastic smile and motioned that Jay get into the car. But just as he reached for the car door he hollered back to Ziva.

"And hey…glad you're in one piece…"

She waved and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah …now let's get Gibbs back in one piece…"

Tony only nodded in response as he slipped himself into the warm, dry car.

"All of you guys are quite the little family…" Jay offered as he slipped of his now drenched coat.

Tony sighed. "We were kid…we were."

* * *

Steeples couldn't help but laugh. "I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid."

Gibbs tried to sit up straight against the wall behind him. "You'll get no argument from me there…but uh, I'm not either of those things…so who are you? And where the hell is the kid?"

He limped towards Gibbs and looked him intently in the eyes. "You bumped your head out there in the woods didn't ya?"

Gibbs tried to nod his head up and down but stopped as the headache no longer allowed him to continue the movement. He reached his hand towards his forehead. "Look, I'm tired, cold, in a helluva a lot of pain…and haven't been more confused in…well…in as long as I can remember…literally…so if you don't have anything _useful_ to offer…could you at least get me an aspirin?"

But instead of Steeples obliging he only scoffed. "You're seriously clueless aren't you?"

Gibbs resisted the urge to respond with _"Duh…"_ and took in a long breath. "I'm guessing no on the aspirin then?"

Steeples reached for his nearby cane and swung it to meet Gibbs across his temple, causing his body to slide back down the wall slowly. But much to his assailant's surprise, he sat up only seconds later.

"I'll take that as a no…" he rubbed his forehead and looked up at Steeples with one eye open and the other closed due to the recent gash he'd received.

"Who do you think you are? Jack Bauer?"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side. "Sure...it's got a nice ring to it…I'll take it…"

* * *

The storm had started to let up a bit and the ride back to the station seemed to go a lot smoother than the previous one. They were met quickly at the front gate by Abby. She looked quickly into both back seats but was left with disappointment.

"Dead end?" Abby asked, a bit flustered.

Tony gave her a reassuring look. "We brought back everything from the car…if there's something here… you'll find it."

She reached out for the box and took it with a sniffle. She sifted through it rather quickly as she stood there. "There are blood samples in here?"

Ziva approached and gave Tony a 'you better tell her' look. He shrugged his shoulders and looked gently into Abby's now fear filled eyes.

"The pick up was in a crash. When we got to the scene there were no bodies. Those are the samples we found." Before Tony realized he finished the phrase, his face was struck towards the left. Abby had slapped him, but not in the correction manner he was used to. He moved his face back to meet her eyes and saw only resentment. "Abby, I wanted to…"

She didn't allow for him to finish and only stormed back inside, tears now flowing freely down her face. Jay stood silent for a moment, before following behind Abby quickly. Ziva also stood by silent, and slowly but surely, followed the two others inside. Leaving Tony alone in the rain, with nothing left to do, but ponder where to go from here….

* * *

Pat was tossed into the room a few moments later and Gibbs lifted his head to assess him. "You alright kid?"

He shook his head. "No…but I'll live. I think."

Gibbs nodded. "You will…and so will I."

"How can you be so sure?"

The older man shrugged. "Hell if I know…what I do know, is something tells me, someone is gonna come through for us…"

Pat looked at him like he was crazy. "I think you hit your head harder than you think."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "Oh yeah? Well I remember my name now…"

"Really? What is it?"

Gibbs responded emphatically. "Jack Bauer."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Wow readers! 15 Reviews last chapter. Thanks so much for responding to the author note! It's given me an idea of how to proceed, so thank you again!! Now here is Chapter 25…enjoy….

* * *

Pat had to stop from laughing when the stare he was receiving scared him right out of it. He patted his eyes to dry the coming tears and took in a long breath. "You do realize he's a fictional character?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Come on, 24? Counter terrorist unit? Saves the world like five times…?"

"Well your dad seemed to think I was like him…"

Pat smiled. "Could be a good thing…it could give you a little glimpse into who you really are."

"Is that right?"

"Well yeah, I mean Jack Bauer is freaking sweet. He's the best at what he does, an American hero, in mad shape and can get out of just about any bind he find's himself in. Great with his gun, great with his hands…loyal, stubborn, and really protective of those he loves…"

Gibbs sighed. "Sounds like a great guy."

"Again, you do realize he's fictional right?"

"Look kid, I may be old, hurt and pissed off, but I'm not deaf. Now, tell me about your dad."

"Not much to tell really. He's been in an out of jail for as long as I can remember. But even when he was out, he wasn't the world's greatest dad if you know what I mean…pushed my mom and I around some, and honestly, when I heard he was getting out I wanted to be as far away from him as possible."

Gibbs nodded. "I can understand that…now what was he in for this last time?"

Pat thought for a moment. "Selling Heroin to some sailors. He was hit in the leg when the cops took him down, that's why he's got that limp."

Gibbs eyes widened and he looked as though he was remembering something. "He was shot by a cop?"

"That's what I just said yeah."

"And that's why he's got a limp?"

Pat shook his head. "Okay seriously, I think you might need to go lie down somewhere."

Gibbs waved his hand in front of his face. "I'm a cop kid. I'm a cop." He patted his chest.

"You're the one who shot my dad?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No I don't think so. But I think I know the guy who did."

Pat nodded. "Yeah that makes more sense."

"Why's that?"

"It's obvious…Jack Bauer wouldn't miss."

* * *

"If you would've just hit the guy in the chest you wouldn't be in this mess right now…" Tony spoke out loud to himself as he paced around outside the department. He wasn't sure where to go from here and only hoped Abby would find something relevant to their search. He also hoped she'd forgive him soon, he had never had her mad at him before and wasn't sure how to handle it. For a moment, he entertained the urge to ask McGee and his heart began to ache at the loss. He hadn't had time to grieve for him or his Father since this all began, and almost wished the search continued on, so he could avoid it even longer. At that final thought, he about faced and came to eye to eye with Ziva David.

"Can I help you?" Tony questioned and was less than inches from her face.

"The only person you should be worried about helping right now is Gibbs."

"Really? Cuz I was just thinking of folding up this little shin dig and heading to Mexico for a little vacation, wanna come with?"

Ziva shook her head. "Tony this is no time to be childish."

He threw his hands up. "Childish? Childish? Ziva in the last 48 hours I have lost my Father, McGee, and the boss is missing in action…I got Abby pissed at me, you dogging me and a headache that would make a bullet to the head sound more appealing…so yeah, I'm gonna crack a joke here and there so I can deal…so Miss David…deal with it." He stepped around her and started to pace a few steps away till he was face to face with another female. Only this time _her _eyes were less friendly.

"Got something." She waved for the two of them to follow her inside.

But before they followed Tony couldn't help but nod an apology towards Ziva for his little outburst. After all, he was under a lot of pressure, he only hoped whatever Abby had would help ease it.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do to get out of here Jack?"

Gibbs smiled. "I thought he was made up?"

"Yeah, well until you figure out your real name, I'm gonna go with Jack. Plus it puts me at ease to call you that, you just can't kill that guy."

"That's reassuring thanks."

"No but seriously, you got a plan?"

"What makes you think I got a plan?"

"You're a cop; you're supposed to have a plan."

"Then shut your mouth and let me think of one."

Pat smiled at the response and sat back against the wall. Gibbs couldn't help but notice his response and it sparked another memory. "Some one is gonna get us out of here…someone you remind me a lot of."

"Punk runway teen from a broken home?"

Gibbs smiled. "Something like that kid, something like that."

* * *

"Whatchya got Abs?" Tony stood close behind her.

"It's McAbby…" She corrected and gave her best attempt at an apologetic smile.

Tony mirrored her smile and gave his best attempt at one as well. "Sorry, McAbby, what do you got?"

"Well Tibbs…" she cleared her throat. "The blood types matched Steeples son, Patrick, and the other is congruent with Gibbs." She took in a short breath. "Here's where it's get interesting, I noticed a piece of debris you bagged wasn't the same as the usual dirt and rocks you collected. Turns out it comes from steel…only this particular steel is only made in two states…one plant is located in North Dakota…and the other…"

Before she finished Tony kissed her on the cheek. "That's good work." He picked up his nearby bag. "Probie you're with me. David, grab the gear."

He started out the door but Abby reached back for his arm. "Bring him back, we can't lose him too…"

He turned back and met her eyes. "I will Abs. I promise."

She released his arm and managed a smile as she watched him leave. "And it's McAbby…"

* * *

A few hours had passed and the temperature in their room was getting warmer and warmer.

"Pat, you awake?"

He picked up his head and smiled. "Unfortunately."

"Always got something smart to say, eh kid?"

Pat shrugged. "What can I say? Some people got it."

"Yeah, well you got it more than most." He attempted to stand up but couldn't. "I think I might take your Dad's cane when this is all said and done."

"What makes you think he'll be okay with that?"

Gibbs sat up straight. "I get the feeling then when this is all over, he won't have much use for it anymore." He cringed as he finished the phrase. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean for it to come off like that."

Pat looked down towards the ground. "I don't blame you."

"Now son, I thought you'd at least stick up for your old man just a little?" Steeples entered with a grin on his face, and looked back and forth at the two of them. "Two of you are getting along nicely I see?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, your kids got everything you don't…brain, looks, common sense. I guess the like father like son thing has exceptions." And just as he finished the phrase, he was forced to his feet and shoved hard into the wall.

Gibbs managed a wry smile as he got his breath back. "I only hope my son is half the man yours is."

"More than half boss…more than half."


	26. Final

"Calvary's here boss…" He was followed behind closely by Ziva and Jay, each of them with their guns drawn intently.

Steeples was able to reach for Gibbs and his weapon simultaneously, and placed the pistol tight to Gibbs temple. "We meet again Agent DiNozzo…bet you're wishing you spent more time at the gun range practicing eh?"

Tony took a step forward, his gun aimed with purpose. "It's been a few years Steeples, I'm all grown up now, and believe me, I've been practicing."

"Let him give you a demonstration yes?" Ziva added as she motioned for Pat to stay behind her.

Steeples smiled at the response. "Got a woman speaking for you now DiNozzo? Such a pity…hey…looks like you brought along a new guy. Something happen to that computer geek?"

Tony's facial expression changed and he took another step closer.

"That's close enough." Steeples re-aimed his muzzle towards Tony and Gibbs eyed his movements.

"You're obviously pissed at me for something…so just get it over with." Gibbs felt the muzzle return to his temple, and made eye contact with Tony. He watched as Tony shook his head and tried to express that he go along with it.

"No, I'm not losing you again."

It didn't take long for Gibbs to realize what had happened as the ringing in his ear became deafening. He fell to his knees and turned his head to see Steeples lying motionless, a slug in between his eyes. He looked up to see Tony standing over him.

"Hell of a shot." He shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing and tried to stand. Tony quickly wrapped his arm around Gibbs back and carried his weight till they reached the cars.

"Emergency services are on their way boss…"

Gibbs nodded, still not able to hear him clearly. He motioned for Pat to come over and looked him up and down. "You okay kid?"

Pat managed a smile. "You really are a lot like him you know that?"

Gibbs only made out a few of the words, but it was enough. "Thanks…I'm glad I could live up to my reputation…" he was practically yelling at this point, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He watched as Ziva escorted Pat to the back of her car.

"You're a lot like who boss?" Tony questioned, still letting Gibbs rest on him for balance.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment and tried to process what he had said. "What?" he moved his hands towards his ears.

"Pat…he said you're a lot like him…who is this 'him'?"

Gibbs reacted as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, Jack Bauer."

Tony immediately scoffed and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself short as the EMS arrived and began to assess Gibbs. He took a few steps back to give them some room but was pulled back by a familiar arm.

"Just tell me one thing…"

Tony shrugged. "What's that?"

"What's my name?"

Tony shot him a confused look. "You're kidding right boss?"

"Yeah, I get that I'm your boss…just tell me my name. What is it?"

DiNozzo was confused and concerned but couldn't resist. "Well that's obvious."

"Uh huh…." Gibbs prodded. "So…"

"You're Jack Bauer…"

* * *

The ride back to department was very enlightening to Tony, as Pat explained how he'd found Gibbs and his subsequent memory loss. He also shared how Gibbs had begun to remember little things and how well he'd treated him. Pat seemed almost sad that the ordeal was coming to an end, and hoped he'd somehow be able to repay them for what they had done.

"Your mom will be waiting for you when we get there."

Pat nodded. "That's cool. Hope she's not too pissed I totaled the car."

Tony smiled. "Technically Gibbs totaled it…so just pawn it off on him."

"Good call. I'll do that."

"It's what I would do…not to mention playing the 'at least I'm okay' card. It always works with mothers."

"Thanks Tony…and thanks again for saving our butts. Gibbs kept saying he knew someone wouldn't let him down. Guess that someone was you."

Tony turned a shade of red at the comment and smiled. "He's the one who has never let us down kid. We were just returning the favor."

"Hey you don't look all that happy that this thing is over?" Pat offered, gazing over at Tony's expression. "Kinda like me."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I'm happy we got our boss back okay…we just don't have a party waiting for us when we get home if you know what I mean?"

Pat picked up on it. "That computer geek that was missing…he's not okay is he?"

Tony only shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I know Gibbs had a feeling something bad had happened to someone. I'm real sorry…were you two close?"

"You could say that…I know I'm gonna miss him like crazy. It happened so fast, and we couldn't save him… it wasn't fair, but you know what they say…"

"Life isn't fair…yeah I know." Pat replied solemnly and took to staring out the window.

"You'll be alright kid, I know what it's like growing up without a Father, you just gotta wake up one day and choose to be better than he was."

"Your father died when you were young?"

Tony blinked a few times as he remembered. "Something like that kid, something like that."

* * *

Gibbs was being assessed at a nearby hospital against his will. He insisted on being released and was surprised when he didn't catch much resistance.

"You're just gonna let me walk…limp…out of here?"

The Doctor threw his hands up and motioned to the shiner on his left eye. "Last time I tried to keep one of you here, I had more staff in rooms getting treated than actual patients…trust me…if you want to go…you can go…"

Gibbs swung his legs around and it caused the Doctor to flinch. "Don't worry Doc, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"Thank goodness…I don't think I can take much more excitement." He jotted down a few notes. "Now please promise me, you'll get follow up care when you return to DC."

"DC?"

"Yes, that is where your Agent said you are from. You work for…" He peered down at his chart. "NCIS…is that like CSI?"

Gibbs memory flashed back for a moment. "Yeah, only if you're dyslexic."

He limped his way out of the hospital room to be met by Ziva who was being watched very carefully by the security guards and staff members.

"I take it you've been here recently?" Gibbs asked her with a questioning look.

Ziva just shrugged. "I have no idea why they are looking at me…maybe it's because I'm so attractive yes?"

Gibbs mirrored her shrug. "Yeah, either that, or the guy I'm supposed to be would be pissed and you're trying to pull one over on me."

Ziva couldn't help but smile. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see on that." She slid her arm around his back and assisted him out to the car. "We are stopping at the department to pick up Tony and Abby before we had back to NCIS, I'm sure being back will bring back some memories."

Gibbs nodded. "Hopefully good ones…will I get a big welcome back party?"

Ziva was solemn in her response. "I'm afraid not. Do you remember Timothy McGee? He was one of your agents."

"Was?" Gibbs took in a breath and noticed his heart ached for a moment. "He was killed…recently…gunned down?" He watched her nod. "I was there…I couldn't stop it."

"Tony and you both were. McGee was frantic at the suspected loss of our forensic scientist Abby…He cared for her very much…I was supposed to be watching him but he slipped out and headed to the compound you were about to infiltrate. It was there he was killed."

"Trying to avenge Abby's death…but she's not dead is she?"

"No, it was a trick to lure the three of us to him. We were kidnapped, and you caused a diversion to get us out…that was how you ended up on the road, and were picked up by Pat…who also turned out to be Steeples son…quite the twist if you ask me."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, who's ever writing this play has quite the imagination." He peered out the window for a few moments. "Someone else was killed before McGee…Tony's Father?"

"Yes…you are remembering?"

"I am…and though I'm flattered….I don't think Jack Bauer would've let McGee die."

Ziva shook her head. "He is made up Gibbs…you are real. You couldn't have saved McGee anymore than I could've gotten out of that hospital without busting a few heads."

It was then Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "No I suppose not…..hey…..pull over."

Ziva did so reluctantly. "What is it?"

"If memory serves me right…then move over…I'm driving."

* * *

When Gibbs pulled up, he was met quickly by Abby who raced over and hugged the proverbial stuffing out of him. "Oh Gibbs, I'm so glad you're back."

He wrapped his arms around her slowly. "Good to be back Abs. How's my girl?"

"Better now, but not all that excited about going back home."

"Yeah I know……but we'll make it." They released the embrace. "I'm gonna talk to DiNozzo…" He kissed her forehead. "Thanks for being here."

Gibbs limped his way over to meet Tony who standing next to Jay and Pat. Pat put out his hand for Gibbs to take. "I'm glad you're alright Jack…"

Gibbs smiled. "Name's Jethro…and thanks kid. You gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, my mom's actually waiting for me; I just wanted to make sure I said goodbye and thank you."

They shared a silent moment before embracing gently. "I think if anyone should be saying thank you, it's me…I owe you my life kid."

"Then live a great one…I have no doubt you will. You're one tough son of a …"

Gibbs put his hand up behind the kids head and he quickly stopped his phrase. "Right sorry…" He shot him a sly smile. "Have a safe trip home Jethro…look me up sometime..."

"Ditto kid…" Gibbs watched him leave and turned to Tony. He eyed Jay and thought his memory was still failing.

"This is Jay boss…" Tony motioned towards him and patted Gibbs on the shoulder. "And I'm Tony…?"

"Yeah, I'm a little fuzzy but I would never forget you."

There was an odd moment of silence as Tony half expected Gibbs to follow up with a snide comment, only nothing came.

"You were helping them find me?" He made eye contact with Jay and he nodded.

"Yes sir…..I uh………..I was." He swallowed hard, partly intimidated by Gibbs presence, not to mention his stare.

"Don't call me sir…" He looked over at Tony who was smiling.

"He's sharp boss….."

"Well that's makes one of you…" Gibbs managed a small smile. "Thanks for the help…Don't go far…from the looks of things, we may be in need of your services again soon."

Jay looked over at Tony with a smile. "I'd be honored sir—uh—Agent Gibbs."

They stood there for a few moments in silence before it was broken with a hand slapping the back of a head.

Tony reached for his head and sighed. "What I do?"

"Nothing…just got the itch…."

* * *

The ride back to NCIS was relatively quiet. Tony took the liberty of driving as Gibbs nodded off in the back seat on Abby's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at the image. He tried to stay at least five miles over the speed limit as they would be cutting it close for McGee's funeral.

"Looking forward to being home?" He looked to his left at Ziva whose eyes seemed to be permanently glued to the window.

"I am not." She said simply. "I do not do goodbyes well…"

Tony took in a labored breath. "Yeah, I was never real good at that myself." He changed lanes smoothly. "Did ya see what I just did there?"

"What?"

"Observe." He reached over to put on his signal, and then checked his blind spot before moving into the next lane. "Basic driver's ed Ziva…"

She sighed. "It never ceases to amaze me that you can go from something so serious to something so irrelevant."

Tony shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Yeah…well I think you're just using it to avoid what you're really afraid of…like how you're going to say goodbye to your Father…"

Tony resisted the urge to pull the car over and snapped his head to the side. "I said goodbye to him a long time ago Ziva…it wont be as hard as you think."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh…and what makes you say that?"

"Because, no matter how much a person hurts you, breaks your trust or lies to you. If you loved them…even if only a short time…saying goodbye is hard. It's an unwritten rule."

Tony was taken aback at her emotional response. "You may just have a heart hidden in that chest after all David."

She reached out for his hand and took it. "Perhaps am I just now realizing how easily a person you care for can be taken from you…I am here if you ever want to talk…"

Tony slid his hand from under hers slowly and pretended he needed it on the wheel. "I don't know what to say."

"Now that's a first…" Gibbs spouted from the back seat as he kept his eyes closed and readjusted himself on Abby's shoulder.

Subsequently, the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

They arrived at the site in civilian clothes, unable to stop and change into proper attire. In not doing so, their arrival might as well of been announced by a loud speaker as the four made their way towards the burial site. Abby held Gibbs hand as they walked, with Tony and Ziva following side by side. When they approached they noticed Ducky was taking his place at the podium. He made eye contact with them, and let out a sigh of relief before beginning the reluctant task ahead…

"When I was asked, or should I say, given the privilege of giving Timothy's eulogy, I was somewhat reluctant. A part of me wanted to believe that he was still with us, that the events of the past few days were nothing but a dreadfuul nightmare. But unfortunately, they were not. This wonderful young man lost his life, fighting against the evil we all took an oath to fight against. Each of us in our own way…I know that Timothy would be glad to see you all here today, remembering him and honoring his life. I am also quite sure, he would want each of us to know how much he cared and how sad he is that can no longer be here to serve and protect. When he made the choice to head on his final endeavor, he had one person in mind, and that person is here today."

He gazed over at Abby whose face was now buried in Gibbs chest and continued. "All that mattered to Timothy in those final moments was how much he loved her and how much she mattered to him. Little did he know that she still has the chance to go on and live a full life. Just as all of us do. Timothy would give us the charge of moving on from this tragedy and making the most of the time we have left. And that we would use that time to love one another, treat one another with respect and fight the good fight of faith. So I too, leave you with that charge, and remind you that time heals all…and this too shall pass. We will miss you my boy…more than you will ever know."

He stepped down and slowly made his way over to his friends and listened as the clergy finished the ceremony. The five took their time to lay their roses just as they had with Kate, and gave their respects to his family before piling back into their respective cars.

"Anthony…" Ducky hollered before Tony was able to close his driver's side door.

"I can meet you back at NCIS later if you'd like?"

Tony knew was he was referring to and managed a smile. "No thanks Ducky. I think I'll need to be alone…but thank you."

Ducky nodded in understanding. "Well, I will be at home tonight, should you need me."

Tony nodded in thanks and slipped himself back into the car. He eventually found himself shedding a few tears as he listened to Abby's cries emanating from the back seat as Gibbs held her close. Ziva's eyes were glued back to the window but he could still hear her quiet whimpers. He dropped them each off at their respective homes, Gibbs insisting that Abby would stay with him for the night. When he pulled up at Ziva's she reached for his hand just as she had before.

"I'm here…"

"I know Ziva…and thanks for helping me keep my head straight today. I couldn't have done it without you there."

She smiled. "I know."

He mirrored her smile. "Oh the humble Mossad agent."

"You did a fine job…you saved my life remember? I owe you one."

Tony nodded. "Believe me, I'll collect."

He watched her enter through her apartment gate before reluctantly heading to his destination. The NCIS Autopsy room. When he arrived it was late, and people were scarce. He flipped on the lights and found his Father's slab. He pulled it own slowly and quickly removed the sheet like it was a band aide. After all, the sooner he did it, the sooner it would be over.

He started to shake as he fought back the tears fought their way down his face. "Guess a goodbye is an order. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me. To be honest, I feel like I owe you an apology. Better late than never right? I'm sorry you were killed because of me…I'm sorry I didn't call or write nearly as often as I should have…I'm sorry I didn't make the effort to be make things right between us. Today, a friend of mine gave a eulogy at one of our Agents funerals…and he said that all we can do to honor that person in death is to live each day we have to the fullest. And I promise you Dad; that I'm gonna do just that. Tell Mom I said I'm okay…and I love you both. No matter what, I always did."

He covered his Father back up and slid the door shut. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and was startled to find someone else was in the autopsy room with him.

"That was sweet DiNozzo."

"Boss? What are you doing here? Abby?"

"I took her to Ducky's…she's asleep for now. I told her I needed to be somewhere."

Tony shrugged. "You didn't need to come boss…I'm okay."

Gibbs eyed him curiously. "In the last two days, you lost your Father, McGee and almost lost me…I don't care what kind of stone face you give me, that you probably learned from me, you're not okay."

Tony's eyes fell to the ground. "No, I guess not."

Gibbs limped towards him, till there were only inches between them. "You did good today…I'm proud of you." He swallowed hard. "Son."

Tony looked up at him, his eyes now filled with tears. "In my heart…there's this pain…is it ever gonna go away?"

Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony's neck. "It will…in time, it will."

"Promise?"

Gibbs managed a smile as he pulled him in tight. "I promise Tony, I promise."

In the silence of that autopsy room, two words were spoken that would help Anthony DiNozzo heal from the losses he'd suffered…

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

End.

AN: Well everyone, it's been another long run, and I found myself choked up once more as I wrote that final scene. Please let me know your over all thoughts. As always, till next time – Trivette Lover Heather


End file.
